Doux ronronnement
by Pandothiel
Summary: Harry a été manipulé par son entourage. Suite à un accident, il se retrouve dans les bras de Snape sans souvenirs et sous forme de chaton. SSHP
1. Chapter 1

~* **Doux ronronnement** *~

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un chat (*un chaton*)... d'un chaton (*c'est pas un chaton*)... qui n'est pas un chaton (*il est devenu un chaton*)... mais qui en devient un (*pas volontairement*)... mais qui ne l'a pas souhaité (*...*)... Ok, je vous laisse lire, c'est plus simple.

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

* * *

Snape venait de finir sa journée. Il avait eu droit encore à ceux qui osent se dire de sixième année, une bande d'incapable. Et pour encore plus rendre cette journée insupportable, il avait eu les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards. Potter, la célébrité irréfléchi et perturbante de l'école, avait encore fait exploser son chaudron et donc attirer l'attention sur lui, au plus grand plaisir du petit crétin vaniteux. Il ne prenait même plus plaisir à lui enlever des points ou à le mettre en retenue, le garçon en profitait pour faire des exploits pitoyables qui lui feront gagner plus de points qu'il pourrait en gagner en utilisant le peu qui lui reste de cerveau. Pestant contre les Gryffondors, il partie en direction de ses appartements privée, se trouvant dans un couloir des cachots.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre et oublié cette mauvaise journée. Une fois devant sa porte il s'arrêta. Une marque sur le tableau du serpent argenté qui gardait ses quartiers le fit froncer les sourcils. Il se pencha et regarda plus attentivement la marque. Elle était semblable à une griffure faite pas une petite paire de griffe plutôt fine. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté du couloir mais, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne dans cette partie des cachots. Etrange. Il y passa outre et donna le mot de passe afin d'avoir accès à ses compartiments. Le serpent en argent soufla doucement en ouvrant le passage. Comme tout les soirs, il s'assit sur son fauteuil devant sa cheminé avec une bonne tasse de thé.

Le fauteuil était agréable, son thé était doux et apaisant et la cheminé donnait une chaleur réconfortante. Il soupira d'aise. Néanmoins, il sentit un malaise. Une chose lui manquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce malaise s'accentua se transformant en boule dans son estomac. Ca faisait maintenant un moment que ce malaise se manifestait, un très long moment. En fait, il se sentait mal depuis la mort de Lili. Il soupira de nouveau mais de désespoir cette fois-ci. Il repensa une fois encore à Lili, avant qu'elle soit avec ce stupide Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune fille innocente et passionnée par ses talents en potion.

Etant deux surdoués, ils s'étaient rapprochés et si Potter n'était pas venu l'harcelé, cette relation aurait pu prendre un autre tournant. Lili ne serait pas morte et son rejeton ne serait pas là en train de lui mener la vie dure, lui montrant dans les yeux ce qu'il avait perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était ses potions. Mais là encore, il était exploité non seulement par le Lord, le puissant Voldemort, mais pas le vieux citronné qui lui sert de directeur. En effet, il était un espion, risquait de mourir à tout instant et, pourtant, ont le surmenait à faire plus.

Depuis tout ce temps, il se demandait comment sortir de cette situation sans y laissé la vie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas une petite touffe de poils passée derrière son fauteuil.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry une fois les cours de la journée soupira. Le cours de potion a été encore un désastre. Snape faisait tout pour le rabaisser et lui donner une remarque désobligeantes. La haine qui vouait à son défunt père s'était dirigée sur lui dès le moment où le professeur de potion l'avait vu. En soi, il n'était pas si mauvais dans cette matière, s'il n'y avait pas les Serpentards qui lui lançaient des ingrédients dans son chaudron dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller dans le Grande salle, il n'avait pas faim. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était dormir. Il se dirigea donc vers sa salle commune dans l'espoir d'avoir un peut de calme. Malheureusement, ce n'était compté sur son Némésis.

Drago Malfoy l'attendait dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Prit de surprise, Harry tomba lorsque le blond le poussa. Il entendit un ricanement et une critique qui se voulait moqueuse. Sans que Harry ne puisse réagir, le serpentard le pétrifia et l'envoya contre le mur. Sa tête heurta durement les pierres et il se sentit étourdit. Puis Malfoy lui envoya des sorts puis partit avec une sourire mauvais. Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et sa tête tambourinait. Il se sentit défaillir. Mais, au moment où il crut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir tombé dans l'inconscience et avoir quelques heures de tranquillité, une étudiant qui semblait de quatrième année de Serdaigle lui renversa dessus des liquides. Le jeune aigle courait dans les couloirs, à ce moment là, pour ne pas être en retard et avoir son repas du soir. Il devait pour cela faire une commission au professeur Snape et poser des potions sur son bureau. Il ne remarqua pas le corps au sol à l'angle du couloir et trébucha dessus.

Harry poussa un crie d'agonie lorsqu'il sentit les liquide se répandre sur son corps endolories. Il avait mal, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Un moment de calme et de tranquillité, sans rien ressentir, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il n'entendit pas le jeune Serdaigle paniqué partir en courant chercher un professeur. Harry se tortilla de douleur pour ce qui lui sembla des heures. Mais deux minutes après le départ du garçon, la douleur s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Harry soupira de soulagement, il allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Alors qu'il était inconscient, il ne remarqua pas que son corps se ratatina, rétrécissant, il perdit des cheveux et des poils doux et soyeux noirs le recouvrit ainsi que deux oreille duveteuses et une queue tout aussi noir que le reste de sa fourrure. Une minute s'était écoulée lors de sa transformation.

Harry se réveilla gauchement, se sentant encore étourdit et légèrement affamé. Il voulut poser ses mains sur la tête mais au moment où il effectua le geste, il s'écoula. Il réalisa alors que son environnement avait changé. Il se trouvait dans un couloir au mur en pierre. Les murs de pierres étaient gigantesques, le couloir semblait s'étendre à l'infini et une sorte de lumière tamisé éclairait les alentours. Il ne connaissait pas cette endrois. Il leva la tête et fixa, ahurit, le plafond qui lui semblait être à des dizaines de mètres plus haut. Puis, d'un geste vif il regarda le sol. Une dizaine de centimètres le séparait du sol remarqua que deux choses touffus au dessus de lui et les regarda attentivement. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle bougèrent et tomba sur le flan. Il comprit alors ce que c'était. Des pattes, il avait des pattes toutes petites et toutes noirs. Ce redressant maladroitement, Harry se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Il essaya de faire un pas mais s'emmêla avec ses membres et se retrouva allongé sur le sol.

Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à marcher avec ses quartes pattes. Il était encore étourdit et se fia à son instinct, ne sachant pas où aller. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva devant un cadre représentant un serpent en argent. Le serpent était très grand et majestueux sur le tableau, ces écailles luisaient et ses yeux ambres brillaient. Harry l'observa avec émerveillement avant de sursauté violement lorsqu'il se mit à bouger. Ce dernier siffla et se mit dans une posture menaçante. Harry qui avait toujours aimé les serpents le regarda avec un air chagriné. Les serpents ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, ils l'aidaient même. Chez tante Pétunia, ils lui donnaient des conseils pour différencié les mauvaises herbes des autres, ils lui disaient des histoires ou décrivaient le monde extérieur de leurs points de vues. Pourquoi ce serpent réagissait aussi violement. Il voulut lui parler mais il n'émit qu'un faible miaulement. Le serpent se pétrifia, il semblait étonner et bouleverser.

 ***Une boule de poils parleur... non, j'ai du l'imaginé***

Harry lui sourit, où sourit comme le faisait sa nouvelle espèce, et essaya de dire au serpent qu'il le comprenait et que ce n'était pas son imagination. Bien sure, seulement des miaulements se firent entendre.

 ***Tu parles vraiment petite chose. Comment peut parler une boule de poils ?** *

Harry pencha sa petite tête noir et le regarda fixement, donnant l'interprétation d'un hochement d'épaule. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry, surprit et apeuré, chercha une cachette. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens mais ne trouva rien. Il commença à sauter d'un côté puis d'un autre complétement paniqué. Le serpent siffla tout un coup de douleur. Harry se retourna d'un coup et remarqua une déchirure en bas du tableau. Il voulut s'excuser, il ne savait pas encore bien magner ses griffes. Mais le serpents lui siffla d'entrer sans attendre. Ne sachant que faire, et ne savant pas où aller, Harry se jeta dans l'ouverture qu'avait fait le tableau alors qu'une silhouette apparut dans le couloir.

Harry se retrouva d'un un salon coloré seulement de vert nuancé avec un peu de marron. Une cheminé réchauffait agréablement la pièce. Un fauteuil confortable se trouva à quelques mètres du foyer sur un tapis épais, attendant son propriétaire. Il y avait très peu d'effets personnels, quelques livres et une horloge de ce que pouvait voir Harry de ca petite taille. Harry aimait l'atmosphère du lieu, il y dégageait une chaleur réconfortante. Il s'avança timidement et trouva trois autres portes. Ne sachant pas si le maître des lieux était présent il attendit quelques secondes dans un recoins sombre avant de s'avancé prudemment. Une des portes étaient ouverte, permettant à Harry de voir une petite cuisine bien aménagée.

Une agréable odeur de thé lui sauta au nez. Il s'approcha de la source de cette odeur mais un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et des pas le firent sursauté. Il paniqua et chercha un coin pour se cacher. Il courra -boita- vers le fauteuil et se faufila dessous. De sa cachette, il distingua une paire de chaussure noir d'homme qui se dirigea vers la cuisine et quelques secondes plus tard, il revint dans sa direction. Harry ne bougea plus et n'osa plus respirer de peur d'être trouvé. Il sentit l'homme s'assoir et pousser un profond soupire de bien être. Harry se détendit légèrement et essaya de sortir de sa cachette sans faire de bruit. Malheureusement, l'espace était petit pour se mouvoir à son aise.

De plus, l'homme, en s'asseyant, l'avait encore plus raccourcit. C'est donc difficilement que Harry put se libérer. Durant sa manœuvre, il avait tendu l'oreille et lui semblait que l'homme ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait pas bougé, il fixait toujours le foyer, le regard perdu. Une fois la queue sortie de sa cachette, Harry longea prudemment le fauteuil. Il commençait à avoir vraiment faim et surtout une vague de fatigue vint le surprendre. Il bailla silencieusement puis regarda le doux tapis sous ses pattes. Prit d'un instinct primaire, il se roula en boule et s'endormit en ronronnant doucement. La chaleur de la cheminé le berçant. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit un autre soupire de l'homme.

Ce soupir fit tordre le cœur de Harry par le désespoir qui transparait à travers. Harry aurait vraiment voulut consolé l'homme et lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais, de part sa nouvelle nature, un petit miaulement de réconfort sortie de sa gorge. Trop fatigué, il n'y prit pas conscience et ne remarqua pas l'homme tourné son regard d'un mouvement vif dans sa direction.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Un chat. C'est tout ce que pensa Snape à cet instant. Un chat. Il avait eu, en premier temps, peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ses appartements sans qu'il le l'ait remarqué lorsqu'il avait entendit un bruit camouflé, puis ça c'est transformé en panique quand il ne vit personne et enfin en surprise lorsqu'il avait vu une petite boule de poils noirs sur son tapis, près de ses pieds. Toujours pétrifié de surprise, il étudia attentivement le petit être. C'était petit, vingt centimètres peut être, avec un pelage noir qui semblait être doux au touché. Une petite queue noir remua faiblement avant de s'enrouler autour de l'animal. Un sentiment de tendresse le prit d'assaut. Il le rejeta violemment et reprit contenance. Il y avait un animal dans son salon. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Snape se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveillé le petit chaton, pas pars ce qu'il le trouvait très mignon et ne voulait pas le déranger, non, il ne voulait pas lui courir après s'il se réveillait.

Il le contourna donc puis le prit avec le plus de douceur qu'il put. Il avait l'impression que le petit chaton allait se casser dans ses mains. Il était très fin, sa fourrure cachant son état de maigreur. Comme il l'avait pensé, les poils étaient extrêmement doux. Il se surprit en train de caresser précautionneusement le chaton maintenant dans ses bras. Ne sachant que faire, il se rassit et se détendit au doux ronronnement qu'émettait le petit être. Il s'endormit avec un visage serein et un petit chaton au creux des bras.

 **Note** **: Je prévois environ 4 chapitres pour cette fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

~* **Doux ronronnement** *~

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un chat (*un chaton*)... d'un chaton (*c'est pas un chaton*)... qui n'est pas un chaton (*il est devenu un chaton*)... mais qui en devient un (*pas volontairement*)... mais qui ne l'a pas souhaité (*...*)... Ok, je vous laisse lire, c'est plus simple.

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

 **Petite explication : Harry a perdu la mémoire sur tout le monde magique - c'est comme s'il avait encore 8 ans- suite à l'accident avec les potions et les sorts de Drago (voir chap 1) et se retrouve transformer en chaton. Il est en sixième année (il a 16ans), donc Voldy est de retour et Sirius est mort. Dumby est comme vous pouvez le constater toujours vivant. Harry ne ressent rien pour Ginny dans cette fic. **

* * *

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentit bien, en sécurité. Une source de chaleur lui réchauffait le flan et sa fourrure était lissée par une main experte. Il en ronronna de bonheur. Puis, la réalité le réveilla complétement. Il était sur les genoux de quelqu'un et cette personne le caressait. Un vague de panique le submergea. Mais, les carresses étaient apaisantes, et il ne ressentait aucune menace venant de l'individu. Inconsciemment, il se frota un peu plus contre les mains. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent son coup, une explosion de bien être l'envahit ce qui eu pour réaction, d'augmenter le volume de son ronronnement. Afin de remercier l'origine de cette agréable sensation il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu encore conscience d'avoir fermé.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Snape c'était, comme à son habitude, réveillé à l'aurore. Au moment où il allait se lever, il entendit une petite plainte au niveau de ses cuisses. Il fut d'abord choqué de voir le chaton noir endormit sur ses genoux puis ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Il avait trouvé un chaton dans son salon. Ce petit être était vraiment adorale roulé en boule contre son ventre. Il débattu alors dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il ferait avec ce chat. Soit il le mettait dehors au risque qu'il se face manger, piétiner ou, pire, récupéré par un élève. Il grimaça lorsqu'il s'imagina le chaton dans les bras de Londubat. Soit il le gardait. Cette dernière était une solution plutôt préférable, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce chaton, il avait des cours à donner et des obligations envers deux manipulateurs tyranniques.  
Une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que deux heures s'étaient écoulées, deux heures où il avait prit plaisir à regarder le petit chaton dormir blottit contre lui et à caresser sa douce fourrure noire.  
Il était sept heures vingt lorsque la boule de poils commença à se réveiller. Snape fit un micro-sourire du coin des lèvre en voyant le petit en train de se tortiller encore plus pour se rapprocher du sorcier et ouvrir sa petite gueule pour bailler. Puis la petite chose se mit à ronronner. Le professeur de potion ne pu se retenir de le caresser de toute la longueur du dos avant de remonter au niveau du coup où il le frotta doucement. Son sourire s'agrandit de quelques centimètres au ronronnement du chaton qui se fit aussi fort qu'un moteur.

Puis, le professeur vit les plus beau yeux qu'il n'avait jamais croisé. Deux billes brillantes de reconnaissances, mais également de curiosités et d'innocences, colorées d'un verte profond et coupées à la verticales, le regardaient. Il en eu les souffle coupé. Comment un si petit être pouvait avoir de si magnifiques joyaux, ça il ne le sera jamais. Il les admira donc de longues secondes avant de grogner de frustration lorsque le chaton tourna la tête. Ce dernier se redit et commença à trembler. Snape se calma et prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il l'approcha de son visage et lui donna un tendre baiser sur le museau.

Le professeur de potions avait pris sa décision, il allait garder cette petite boule de poils. Mais il lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour l'adopté. Un nom.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry regardait l'homme avec curiosité. C'était un adulte d'une trentaine d'années, à l'apparence négligée, mince. Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles légères sur ses épaules et ses yeux ressemblait à deux puits sans fond, profonds et envoutants. Son nez était légèrement crochu et son teint était cireux. Il portait une longue cape et un manteau noirs qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un spectre, du point du vue de Harry. Son apparence pourait faire peur, voire terrifier des personnes avec son visage sévère. Mais Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux et dans la manière dont il le caressait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, que ce n'était qu'une couverture. De plus, le sourire qui tordait ses lèvres anéantissait tout l'effet terrifiant du personnage dont jouait l'homme.

Le regard d'admiration de l'homme sur lui le fit rougir intérieurement et espérait qu'avec sa nouvelle forme ce ne se voyait pas trop. Il tourna donc la tête, les joues rougies d'embarra. Il entendit un grognement provenant de l'homme. Il se tendit et trembla de peur. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que l'homme allait le punir comme son oncle ? Il ne voulait pas prendre de nouveau un coup de ceinture ni rester enfermé dans le placard. Il ferma donc les yeux, espérant que l'homme allait être clément dans sa punition. Il sentit des mains le soulever. Surprit, il ouvrit les yeux et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Sa nouvelle nature était vraiment très petite, il n'aimait pas beaucoup être aussi loin du sol.

Peut-être allait-il le laissé tombé. Il couina tout doucement en priant pout que l'homme n'ait pas entendu et augmente la punition à venir. Puis, il se retrouva devant le visage de l'homme. Son visage était toujours sévère mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Son sourire avait disparu mais ses yeux brillaient de bienveillance. Harry se calma légèrement, mais toujours tendut dans les mains de l'homme. Il pouvait encore le lâcher. Mais, l'homme qui lui faisait face le prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il l'approcha encore plus et lui donna un léger baisé sur son nez. Il en resta pétrifié. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait un baiser. Une douce chaleur naissât dans sa poitrine. Perturbé et perplexe, il se laissa tomber dans le sentiment de plaisir qu'il eut en recevant le baiser. Peut-être n'allait-il pas être puni en fin de compte.

Harry le regardait toujours dans les yeux, savourant intérieurement la sensation inhabituelle qui le consumait. Cette sensation s'accentua lorsque les yeux de l'homme brillèrent. Harry sut alors que la personne qui lui faisait face prendra soin de lui et ne le blesserait jamais. Harry était heureux, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi heureux. Puis, l'homme parla d'une voix grave et agréable.

"Comment vais-je t'appeler ?"

Harry pencha encore sa petite tête sur le côté d'un signe d'incompréhension. Il s'appelait Harry, pourquoi l'homme voulait lui donner un nom. Au moment où il voulut lui dire qu'il se nommait Harry, un petit miaulement sorti de sa truffe. Est-ce que l'homme allait le comprendre comme le serpent, lui aussi ? Malheureusement pour lui se ne fut pas le cas. En effet, l'homme ne semblait ne pas avoir compris et lui souriait gentiment.

"Que dirais-tu de Night ?"

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce nom.

"Shadow ? Dark ?... non. Alors, que penses tu de Ebène ? Ash ? Félix ?"

"..."

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes.

"Tu as raison, c'est trop commun... Alors, que penses-tu de... Eclypse ?"

Ce nom plût beaucoup à Harry alors il miaula son consentement.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Snape c'était très vite habitué au petit être qui partageait maintenant ses compartiments. Ces journées passaient plus rapidement et il se sentait plus calme qu'avant. Il quittait son chaton le matin et regardait l'heure passé jusqu'au dîner afin de le rejoindre. Eclypse était un petit chaton très intelligent, mais un peu maladroit aussi. Il l'attendait devant la porte et miaulait un bienvenue avant de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine afin d'avoir un peu de pâté ou de partager le repas de son nouveau propriétaire.

Lorsque Snape avait remarqué que le petit avait du mal à marcher il l'avait examiné et avait trouvé des cicatrices étranges. Il fut choqué lorsqu'en étudiant plus attentivement ces marques qu'elles avaient été faites volontairement et pas par des animaux. Mais ces cicatrices étaient vraiment très étranges, anormales. Si le chaton était humain, Snape aurait cru qu'il avait été maltraité. Heureusement, il n'avait rien qui nuisait à sa santé ou à un quelconque handicape. Il supposa donc que Eclypse devait être un jeune nouveau-né, entre quatre semaines et deux mois, et ne savait pas encore correctement utiliser ses membres.

 **-PDV général-**

Les jours passèrent et le directeur de Serpentard rentrait de plus en plus tôt dans ses appartements afin de passer du temps avec son chaton, se reposer et être apaisé par les doux ronronnements. Son comportement des plus inhabituel ne resta pas inaperçu. En effet, Malfoy junior, le neveu de Snape, était perplexe face à l'étrange comportement de son professeur. Lui qui avait toujours été froid et sarcastique, ne faisait plus de remarques désagréables et cassantes en cours. Il n'enlevait plus de point aux Gryffondors et semblait... impatient. C'était très perturbant. Voulant des réponses, Drago se dirigea après les cours vers les compartiments du maître des potions.

Dans le bureau du directeur, au même moment, une réunion avait lieu. Tous les membres du Phénix étaient présents, seul le professeur Snape était absent. Les membres doutaient encore de son allégeance envers leur cause. Un double espion était dangereux lorsque l'on ne savait pas pour qui il travaillait réellement.

Poudlard, un pensionnat pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, était dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Ce directeur qui doit enseigner à ses élèves la valeur du courage, de l'amitié, de la justice et de la vérité par son attitude et ses discours. C'étaient en tout cas le rôle du directeur. Mais ce dernier avait un tout autre but, beaucoup moins juste et noble.

Dumbledore ne rêvait que de gloire et de pouvoir. Il avait déjà gagné beaucoup en battant le précédent mage noir, Grindelwald. Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas vaincu à la loyale, mais qu'importe, il était maintenant connu pour être le plus sage, le plus gentil, le plus puissant sorcier de Grande Bretagne. Il en riait intérieurement. Ces pauvres fous croyaient en lui comme ils croyaient en Merlin. Les membres qui l'entouraient étaient un parfait exemple. Ils feraient tout ce qu'il dira pour peu qu'il leur dît que c'est pour le bien de tous.

Il avait trouvé en Tom Elvis Jédusor un parfait petit prodige qui allait encore plus lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et que fait une guerre à part des morts ? Elle créait des héros. Il serait dans les livres pour de longues générations. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il lui manquait le pouvoir. Même s'il était puissant, il en voulait encore plus. Il n'avait pas pu prendre les pouvoirs de Tom alors afin de le faire tomber "héroïquement" et voler ses pouvoirs, il avait créé une prophétie. Il s'était servi de ses pions, Lily Potter -née Evans- et James Potter, qui attendaient un heureux évènement. Il avait beaucoup rit lorsque le couple avait été crédule à sa prophétie et complétement paniqué, avait demandé son aide.

En bon papi qu'il était, il leur offrit un conseil qu'ils s'empressèrent d'exécuter. Albus savait pour le changement de camp de Piter Pettigrow mais n'avait rien dit, surtout s'ils savaient que c'était à cause de lui que le petit garçon qui ressemblait à un rat, avait été corrompu. Sirius Black, témoin de mariage du couple Potter, parrain de leur enfant, fur choisit pour être le gardien du secret de leur maison à Godric's Hollow. Mais lorsque le directeur lui avait soufflé que peut-être il serait plus prudent de donner ce statut à leur camarade maraudeur, Peter. Il était trop évident que le gardien serait Sirius. Ce dernier accepta sans hésité, loyal à ses amis, il ferait tout pour les mettre en sécurité.

Tout c'était passé selon son plan, à un détail près : le garçon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il survive. Voldemort avait été prit dans son piège, réduit en cendres et il réduit à l'état d'esprit errant. Il aurait juste fallu que le directeur récupère ses cendres et capture son esprit pour voler ses pouvoirs. Mais le garçon avait tout gâché. Puis un plan avait vu le jour dans son esprit. Un orphelin était facile à manipuler, comme le démontrait Tom. Alors, il suffisait de le briser. Il envoya en tout conscience l'enfant d'un an chez sa tante maternelle, qu'il savait haïr la magie. Puis, Albus attendit dix ans, assez longtemps pour que le garçon soit brisé et qu'il soit vu comme un papi protecteur et une figure de confiance par l'orphelin. Son plan avait mieux réussi qu'il l'avait pensé. Le garçon avait sauté dans la gueule du loup.

Au cours des six années qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de Harry, Albus avait travaillé sans relâche pour le garder sous son contrôle, créant des rencontres avec Voldemort, des événements où Harry était dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Ca avait été si divertissant. Mais revenons à notre réunion. Il avait un problème : le garçon avait disparu. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois échappé à son contrôle, surtout à cause de son parrain, heureusement mort à ce jour. De plus, il ne pouvait plus attendre, ça faisait maintenant trop longtemps qu'il convoitait les pouvoirs du petit. Il allait donner pour mission au garçon de retrouver les horcruxes de Tom et ainsi les piéger tous les deux pour enfin leur prendre leur source de vie.

"Mes amis, j'ai une malheureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Harry à disparut voilà maintenant deux semaines. J'ai dit à l'ensemble de l'école et au ministère qu'il était partit en voyage afin de se préparer à combattre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais il est depuis bien trop longtemps absent pour que nous restons inactif."

Des cries de peurs et de tristesses se firent entendre à cette annonce. Dumbledor sourit intérieurement. C'était tellement pathétique. Mme Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux et Rémus semblait déchirer.

"Nous devons à tout prit le retrouver."

Un sourire calculateur apparut sur les lèvres du directeur.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry était paresseusement allongé sur les genoux de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli. Il ronronnait de bonheur aux douces mains qui le gratouillaient au coup et derrière les oreilles. Trop perdu dans les sensations de pures extases il n'entendit pas les coups donnés contre la porte. Il se tendit légèrement à la vue d'un adolescent aux courts cheveux platines, presque blancs. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'acier et son visage possédait des traits fins et très aristocrates. Cependant, un air froid et arrogant gâchait quelque peu leurs beautés. Un sourire malsain tordait ses lèvres. Harry le trouvait vraiment très beau mais son aptitude donnait à penser qu'il était dur de l'approcher. Tout dans sa personne, ses gestes, son regard, disaient que tout était insignifiant et inférieur à lui.

Le chaton avait peur mais les caresses rassurantes le détendirent très rapidement. Surprit que son compagnon (il ne savait toujours pas comment s'appelait l'homme) ne le mette pas à la porte, il le regarda plus attentivement. L'homme semblait calme et pas surprit de l'intrusion du blond. Harry continua de ronronner, relaxé par les mains qui glissèrent sur sa fourure et curieux de ce que la nouvelle personne désirait et ce qu'elle représentait pour l'homme.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Le professeur Snape entendit les légers coups contre sa porte et laissa sa magie désactivée les protections qui la maintenaient fermer. Sans surprise, il vit un serpentard très familier faire son apparition. Le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Malefoy -née Black- et unique héritier de la famille Malefoy. Le jeune homme était aussi son filleul et un de ses élèves. Il sentit son chaton se tendre à l'approche du nouveau venu et s'empressa de le détendre en le caressant. Il eu un micro-sourire lorsqu'il vit Eclypse complétement détendu sur ses genoux et ronronnent de plaisir. Son sourire s'agrandit à l'étonnement du garçon face au tableau qu'il devait présenter. Le professeur le plus détester de l'école caressant tendrement un petit chaton roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Une fois remis de son choc, Drago retrouva une expression plus Malefoyenne et cacha son malaise et sa curiosité que créait le petit chaton.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Malefoy ?" Demanda Snape d'un ton amer, changeant radicalement de comportement.

Il voulait être seul avec son chaton et rester tranquille en train de boire du thé et balader ses doigts dans la douce fourrure d'Eclypse. Il voulait être seul avec son chaton et rester tranquille en train de boire du thé et balader ses doigts dans la douce fourrure d'Eclypse. Mais Drago était un membre de sa famille, le seul en fait qui se souciait de lui.

"Bonsoir Professeur, je venais quérir de votre santé." La voix du jeune homme était froide et sans émotion. Néanmoins, Snape pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris-métalliques.

Le maître des potions se radoucit. Drago se souciait vraiment de lui. Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Il sut que son filleul avait compris qu'il allait bien lorsqu'il se détendit légèrement. Ils se comprenaient avec le langage corporel. Ils ne devaient pas montrer de signes de faiblesse. Ils étaient en guerre, et en ces temps, c'était dangereux d'avoir de l'inquiétude envers ses proches ou un quelconque attachement. Snape le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter les seules personnes qui pleuraient sa mort. Oui, il avait fini par considérer Eclypse en tant qu'individu. Il s'était attaché au petit chaton. Il lui avait confié ses peines, ses peurs, ses joies. Il lui avait même parlé de Lily. Lorsque ses yeux verts le regardaient avec douceur et inquiétude, il se sentait apaiser. La boule qui lui tordait le ventre depuis la mort de Lily s'était estompé. La voix de Drago le sortit de ses pensées.

"Je suis venu pour vous dire qu'une réunion est en train d'avoir lieu dans le bureau du directeur. D'après mes sources, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont présents." Il lui donna un regard qui disait clairement "sauf vous".

"Quel serait leur sujet principal ?" Snape garda un ton neutre mais il réfléchissait à une halure folle. Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou manigacait encore.

"Dumbledor annoncerait une nouvelle plus ou moins alarmante. Cal dépend bien sure du point de vue." Drago ricana à ses mots.

"Et sur quoi porterait-elle ?" Snape pensa au pire. La découverte de sa trahison. Il pouvait y croire puisqu'il n'était pas invité à la réunion. Depuis son engagement, il n'avait jamais été du côté du vieux fou. Voldemort était tout aussi fou, mais bien plus supportable et raisonnable après ses crises de colère.

En effet, il était en sixième année quand on lui imposa un choix : soit il rejoignait l'Ordre du vieux citronné et devenir professeur pour rester sous son contrôle ("pour sa sécurité") ; soit accepter la marque des ténèbres qui le désignera comme toutou du Lord et Mangemort. Bien sur, dans les deux cas il allait devenir un espion et risquer sa misérable vie à chaque instant. N'ayant pas le choix, il se créa une troisième option, avoir la marque et obtenir la confiance des deux hommes et surtout devenir indispensable afin de ne pas être tué. Il donnait donc des informations aux deux camps tout en faisant son possible pour rester en vie. Néanmoins, durant son espionnage, il fit des découvertes déconcertantes. Son allégeance se reporta alors vers le Lord noir, car il avait vu la véritable nature d'Albus, ou du moins une partie.

Il fut une fois de plus ramener par la voix de Drago. Mais ce qu'il entendit n'était pas à ce qu'il s'était attendu, ce qui eut pour effet de recevoir un choc.

"La dispariton de Potter."

 **Note** **: Pour les semaines qui suivent, je vais me focaliser sur cette fic car elle m'inspire vraiment, et je ne veux pas perdre l'inspiration. La manipulation du Caméléon est donc mis en pause pour le moment pour ceux/celles qui suivent cette fic.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

~* **Doux ronronnement** *~

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un chat (*un chaton*)... d'un chaton (*c'est pas un chaton*)... qui n'est pas un chaton (*il est devenu un chaton*)... mais qui en devient un (*pas volontairement*)... mais qui ne l'a pas souhaité (*...*)... Ok, je vous laisse lire, c'est plus simple.

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

* * *

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

"La disparition de Potter."

Le cerveau du professeur fit une pause. Potter avait disparu. Cette information mit du temps à parvenir jusqu'à la partie sensée de son cerveau. Il mit encore plus de temps avant de réagir. Sa première réaction fut de nier. C'était impossible, le vieux citronné avait dit que Potter était en sécurité et qu'il... le vieux fou. Il pesta contre lui-même. Bien sur que le directeur leur avait menti. Il se senti repartir dans le passé, avant d'être professeur, avant d'être espion, avant la mort de Lily.

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était un sorcier, ce fut à ses onze ans. Il avait heureux pour la première fois de sa courte vie après avoir lu quatre fois la lettre qui tenait entre ses doigts. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée, son père, Tobias Rogue, avait hurlé de rage et l'avait battu avant d'aller torturer sa mère, Eileen Prince. Cette dernière lui apprit alors qu'elle était elle-même une sorcière et son père un mordu, ce qui faisait de lui un "sang-mêlé". Il en avait beaucoup voulu à sa mère de n'avoir pas réagi contre la violence de son père, de ne pas les avoir protégés. Il sut alors que sa mère a été reniée de sa famille, les Princes, une illustre famille de « sang-pure », pour s'être marié à un moldu. Depuis tout petit, il s'était fait battre par son père. Sa pauvre mère n'en menait pas large non plus. Puis, son père s'était mis à boire ce qui accentua la violence des coups. Aller à l'école des sorciers fut une libération.

Sa seule source de lumière était sa voisine, Lily Evans. Une jeune fille de son âge, toujours souriante eux yeux verts brillants de bienveillance et aux longs cheveux de feu. Ce fut sa première amie et la seule. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Lily lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait reçu une lettre pour une école de magie en Écosse, Poudlard. Il avait crut qu'il ne serait pas seul, que tout allait pouvoir s'arranger, qu'il pourrait se protéger des coups de son père, qu'il deviendrait un grand sorcier. Mais cette illusion se brisa lors de la répartition. Snape fut répartie chez les serpents, le séparant de sa meilleure amie. Ses années d'études furent dures et périlleuses. Un groupe de Gryffondor le prenait en chasse et l'humiliait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs. Ce groupe était constitué de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Petter Pettigrow et James Potter. Lily prenait souvent sa défense, faisait ses devoirs à ces côtés, partageant sa passion des potions, tout en passant outre le mur qui les séparait. Elle lui créait un refuge, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Puis l'enfer continua. James Potter et ses amis avaient un penchant particulièrement cruel pour la moquerie, les brimades, les humiliations publiques et Snape en fit souvent les frais. Il avait beaucoup souffert, mais sa fierté l'avait conduit à ne pas craquer, à ne pas abandonner.

Ses études l'aidaient aussi, c'était un élève brillant, plus particulièrement en potions dont il a simplifié la préparation d'un grand nombre d'entre elles. Mais un jour, vers la fin de ses études, Snape, esseulé et profondément malheureux d'être rejeté par Lily à la suite d'un conflit violent, où il avait prononcer les mots maudits, fut forcé de choisir un camp. Puis Lily mourut avec James par la main de Voldemort.

Il avait voulu la venger et tuer son assassin. Il était parti retrouvé Dumbledore. Mais ce fut une toute chose qu'il trouva. Ce fut un choc lorsqu'il apprit les attentions du directeur. Il s'était servi de Lily pour parvenir à ses fins. Sa loyauté qui se portait plus sur le vieux citronné se retourna vers le mage noir. Mais il ne put se venger, ce dernier était porté disparut, réduit par Dumby ( **NDA** désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD ) à l'état d'esprit errant. Il jura alors de prendre soin du jeune fils de sa bien-aimé, Harry. Il mit de côté sa rancune envers Potter et s'efforça de veiller sur Harry pour Lily. Mais lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le jeune garçon, il ne put voir que James. Sa colère l'aveuglait et Harry fut sa cible. C'était lorsqu'il était seul dans ses appartements qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il demandait pardon à sa chère amie décédée. Il continua donc de prendre soin du gryffondor de loin. Mais apprendre qu'il avait disparu depuis deux semaines lui fit comme l'effet de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait échoué. Harry était sûrement dans les cachots du Lord, torturé ou mort. Il avait échoué. Est-ce que Lily lui pardonnera ? Il avait promis... mais il avait rompu sa promesse...

Ce fut le doux ronronnement de son compagnon qui le calma.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry-Eclypse maintenant- écoutait religieusement les deux hommes parler. Il fut un peu surprit quand il entendit qu'un garçon, qui portait le même nom que le sien, avait disparut. Il attendit la réaction de son compagnon, peut être que le disparut était quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Mais une nouvelle information le fit se trémousser d'excitation. Il avait enfin un renseignement sur le mystérieux homme aux mains de dieux : il était professeur. Néanmoins, le silence trop prolongé de son compagnon, le fit lever le museau.

Eclypse paniqua un peu. Son compagnon professeur avait la même expression que les premiers temps lorsqu'il lui comptait des anecdotes. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumer, ses yeux se firent lointains et il ne bougeait plus. Mais ce qui fit paniquer encore plus le jeune chaton fut la chute brutale de température de son corps. Ses mains qui étaient encore sur son dos se firent glacée. Eclypse se mit à geindre doucement pour que son compagnon réagisse. Puis, voyant son manque de réaction, il voulut se défaire de l'emprise qu'émettait inconsciemment l'homme avec ses mains. Mais il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait se libérer de l'étau qu'étaient les membres. Mais il paniqua réellement lorsque ce même étau se mit à le serrer de plus en plus.

Il n'avait pas peur, loin de là. Son compagnon l'avait nourri, prit dans ses bras, lui avait offert son premier geste tendre et l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aussi lavé, mais c'était autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire des corvées, il avait le droit de rester allonger toute la journée au coin du feu et surtout de se faire câliner. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de ne pas sortir, Senma, le serpent crotale cascabelle du tableau le lui avait dit après avoir fait plus vaste connaissance. L'homme en noir avait été son premier ami, la première personne à prendre soin de lui. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui calmait généralement son compagnon, il ronronna.

L'effet fut instantané. Le professeur baissa la tête et le fixa avec surprise, puis il lui offrit un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Eclypse put sentir son corps se réchauffer et sa peau reprendre des couleurs. Ses yeux furent aussi plus présent, et le brouillard qui les avait recouvrit disparut. Il se détendit alors sur les genoux de son compagnon et reprit sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir arrêté.

Néanmoins, il se sentait fatiguer. Il bailla en montrant ses petites dents et se mit en boule contre le ventre du professeur pour prendre un peu de repos tout en écoutant les deux hommes d'un oreille.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Snape regardait son chaton ouvrir son petit museau pour bailler. Il le trouvait très mignon lorsqu'il baillait. Il sourit des coins des lèvres et regarda tendrement son chaton se rendormir contre lui. Eclypse était vraiment d'un grand secourt pour lui. Il s'était confié, avait partagé ses secrets, ses peurs, ses émotions et même ses recherches avec le petit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer du chaton. Il était devenu en quelques semaines une de ses raisons de vivre pleinement et surtout sereinement.

Le professeur de potions revient au moment présent. Il avait complètement oublié son visiteur. Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il le regardait avec une expression neutre, mais il pouvait discerner de l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Snape se redressa. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été perdu dans ses pensées, mais il parla comme si rien n'était.

« Potter s'est sauvé. Voilà qui est étrange venant du plus courageux des crétins. »

Drago sembla être rassuré après avoir entendu le sarcasme dans la voix de son oncle. Il remit en place son sourire arrogant et répondit avec légèreté.

« Aussi stupide qu'est-ce gryffondor, il ne s'est pas enfui. Même si ç'aurait été la chose la plus intelligente qu'il aurait faite de sa vie. Toujours d'après mes sources, il aurait tout simplement disparu. »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Simplement disparut.

\- Et bien, le balafré a dû encore créer un problème et se retrouver... on ne sait où. » Drago semblait confus. Il ne savait absolument pas où était son ennemi. C'était frustrant, et se voyait sur son visage.

« Ta source, t'aurait-elle dit ce que prévoyait le directeur ?

-Malheureusement, non, soupira le blond. »

Snape replongea dans ses pensées. Qu'allait faire le vieux fou ? Sans sa marionnette, il allait être dangereux et encore plus d'agir contre lui. Il était dans une impasse.

« Drago, envoie une lettre à ton père et prévient le de la situation. Nous allons devoir agir vite et retrouver Potter avant les membres de l'Ordre. » Avant Dumbledor, rajouta-t-il pour lui.

« La lettre sera prête pour demain à l'aube. Maintenant, Severus, nous devons parler de ça, dit le jeune serpentard en montrant du doigt le chaton somnolent sur ses genoux.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Drago. Comme tu peux le constater, c'est un chaton. »

Snape entendit le blond grogner, les yeux fixés sur la fourrure d'Eclypse qu'il savait être douce.

« Ce... chaton, il n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape ne lui répondit pas. Oui, il savait que ce chaton était étrange. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi mais rien ne changerait que ce petit être était unique pour Snape. Drago prit son silence pour un acquiescement.

« C'est un animagus?

-Bien sur que non, s'emporta le professeur. Si s'en était un, crois-tu vraiment que je laisserai s'allonger sur mes genoux ? »

Le sixième année rougie légèrement de honte mais ne laissa rien paraître. Néanmoins, il insista.

"Tu en es sure ?"

Snape grinça des dents et l'invita dans un geste brusque à vérifier en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Eclypse. Mais comme l'avait soutenu le professeur, lorsque le sixième année lança le sort qui révélait celui qui ce cache sous sa forme animal à reprendre sa forme humaine, rien ne se passa. Il poussa un petit soupire de soulagement qui ne laissa pas indifférent Snape. Le garçon se souciait vraiment de lui et il lui en était reconnaissant même s'il ne le montrait pas.

« Qu'est-il alors ? Tu as... changé. Ce chaton en est la cause, pas vrai ? »

Snape resta un moment silencieux. Il avait changé ? Oui. Mais était-ce en bien ou en mal ? Il reporta son regard sur la forme maintenant endormi. Une sensation d'apaisement le détendit. Il savait déjà la réponse.

« Il est unique. J'ai détecté de la magie en lui, une grande puissance magique en fait. Et oui, j'ai changé, grâce à lui. » Répondit enfin le brun en caressant affectueusement Eclypse.

Il entendit le blond soupiré mais il savait que Drago acceptait son choix. Ils discutèrent encore deux heures sur ce qu'ils allaient faire et où ils devaient chercher Potter. Drago se proposa de se renseigner sur le lieu de sa disparition et les derniers témoins.

Le jeune homme les laissa seules quelques minutes plus tard. Snape observa son chaton qui était profondément endormit. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

 **Note 1 : Un peu plus court, désolée. Le prochain sera plus long, je prévoie plus de 3500 mots (celui-ci fait 2300 mots en gros) et sera le début de la fin ^^ je ferai alors surement 5 chapitres au lieu des 4 prévus.**

 **Note 2 : j'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre 2 (une explication plus longue sur l'allégeance de Snape qui est donné dans ce chapitre aussi) et corrigé quelques fautes que j'ai remarqué. Bien sur, il doit y en avoir encore, je m'en excuse. Ca sera surement le cas pour les autres chapitres et toutes mes fics. Je vous serais gréé de ne pas trop en tenir en rigueur et peut-être de me le signaler si c'est trop "affreux"/"un véritable massacre". ^^**

 **Question : Que pensez vous que Dumby va faire ?**


	4. Chapter 4

~* **Doux ronronnement** *~

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un chat (*un chaton*)... d'un chaton (*c'est pas un chaton*)... qui n'est pas un chaton (*il est devenu un chaton*)... mais qui en devient un (*pas volontairement*)... mais qui ne l'a pas souhaité (*...*)... Ok, je vous laisse lire, c'est plus simple.

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

* * *

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Eclypse était allongé sur le tapis du salon, devant la cheminée. C'était devenu son petit coin. Son compagnon, dont il savait le nom depuis la conversation avec un certain «Drago », était à son cours. Comme il était heureux. Eclypse avait un professeur de potions (il ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était) qui l'avait recueilli voilà maintenant plus d'un moi. Tout de sa nouvelle vie était formidable, comme une renaissance. Mais quelque chose le gênait. Il savait qu'avant il était avec son oncle et sa tante au 4 Privet Drive. Il venait de faire huit ans, mais comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année, les Dudleys l'avaient laissé dans son placard. S'il comparait sa vie entre maintenant et celle qui la précédait, il se rendait compte qu'il était très mal avec sa « famille ». Ses journées se résumaient entre corvées, famine et des coups.

Depuis ses trois ans, soit deux ans après que son oncle et sa tante l'aient recueilli devant la porte avec pour seule explication une lettre, il avait appris à faire la cuisine pour les habitants de la petite maison, suivant les goûts de chaque. Il avait aussi appris à faire le ménage, à nettoyer la voiture, le garage, à ne pas manger le repas qu'il préparait sauf avec autorisation, à ne pas utiliser la salle de bain (il utilisait le jet dans le jardin pour se laver), à s'occuper du jardin et surtout à ne pas se plaindre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin avait le droit de regarder la télé, de jouer, de manger à la table familiale, à le tabasser, à ne pas faire de ménage, de dormir dans une chambre, à faire des caprices, à avoir de l'affection... non, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait osé une fois poser la question à sa tante. Il sut alors qu'il ne devait pas non plus parler plus que nécessaire, car les monstres comme lui n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des choses dîtes "normales". Il ne parla alors que pour dire quatre phrases : "oui oncle Vernon", "non oncle Vernon", "oui tante Pétunia", "non tante Pétunia" Le reste était inutile. Il devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire dans un temps limité sous peine de recevoir une correction.

Très peu de fois il était retourné dans son placard, qui lui servait de chambre, sans avoir mangé un peu des restes du repas des Dudleys, qu'il avait préparé, et but un peu d'eau et, surtout, sans recevoir la ceinture d'oncle Vernon. Avant, il ne leur en voulait pas, il trouvait ce traitement normal, après tout, il était un monstre. Les habitants de 4 Privet Drive lui disaient assez souvent qu'il finirait comme ses parents, morts d'un accident de voiture. Mais Eclypse ne connaissait pas ses parents, il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Il se rappela aussi un accident dans le jardin qui confirmait les paroles de son oncle. Seuls les monstres pouvait parler avec les serpents, icône du mal, du diable. Mais Eclypse aimait les serpents, ils avaient toujours été là lorsqu'il sentait seul sans le jardin et ils le conseillaient pour aller plus vite dans ses corvées.

Finalement, il aurait peu être dû ne pas quitter sa famille. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour M. Snape. Il était un monstre. Ce qu'il était devenu, un chaton, n'aurait jamais dû arriver à une personne normale. Si M. Snape savait qu'il n'était pas un chaton, est-ce qu'il le garderait ? Eclypse ne voulait pas retourner dans son placard. Mais il devra s'en aller si le professeur ne voulait plus de lui. De plus, il ne savait pas su tout comment il était arrivé ici. Il avait un grand trou noir entre le moment où il s'était endormi dans son placard et son réveil en tant que chaton. Si au début, il avait pensé que c'était un rêve, maintenant il était sûr que c'en était pas un.

Puis, même avec cette forme, il lui arrivait des choses étranges, comme chez sa tante. Lorsque M. Snape était parti faire un cours, il voulait laver la vaisselle posée contre l'évier. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que sa petite taille et ses pattes ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait donc sauté sur le plan de travail mais dans son action, il avait renversé les assiettes. Paniqué, il avait fermé les yeux en attendant le bruit de casse que provoquera la rencontre entre les assiettes et le sol. Mais ce bruit n'arriva jamais. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les assiettes étaient en train de flottées dans les aires entre lui et le sol. Complètement paniqué, pour vérifié qu'il n'avait pas de casse, il voulut sauter au sol, mais, le plan de travail où il se trouvait avait été rendu glissant par l'eau, le fit se renverser dans l'évier. Il avait cru se noyer se jour-là. M. Snape, qui revenait de sa classe venait de passer la porte lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de casse. Il s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour sauver son chaton in extremis de la noyade. Depuis, ce dernier redoutait encore plus l'eau.

Eclypse frissonna à se souvenir. Le feu de la cheminée qui lui faisait face ne semblait plus le réchauffer. Il voulut se relever et se rouler en boule sur le fauteuil de son compagnon en attendant son retour mais une douleur aiguë à la tête, le fit chanceler. Il vit comme des flashs.

 _Une lettre... une chouette blanche... des créatures humanoïdes de petites tailles, au teint basané avec des oreilles pointus et aux longs doigts derrière des bureaux... un château magnifique... puis un mot, un murmure : magie..._

Puis le plus gros de la douleur disparut en même temps que ses visions. Eclypse resta au sol. Sa tête continua à tambouriner avec force. Il avait mal. Mais ce n'était plus une douleur physique. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Si un chat pouvait pleurer, il aura versé des larmes. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Severus... il avait besoins de son compagnon.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

C'était un vendredi. Il avait encore une heure de cours avec les septièmes années regroupant les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles avant le week-end. N'ayant pas la patience de surveiller des idiots qui ne savaient pas suivre de simples consignes et ne pas faire exploser leurs chaudrons, il décida de leur faire écrire cinq parchemins sur une potion qui leur servira sûrement à rien mais qui devait être dans les ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante).

Il les regarda gratter les papiers avec, pour certains, concentration et, d'autres, avec résignations. Bien sur, la majorité des Serdaigles avaient déjà rempli trois parchemins en l'espace de vingt minutes, ils s'empressaient de montrer leurs savoirs ô combien grandioses ce qui exécra le professeur, alors que les Poufsouffles peinaient à terminer leur deuxième parchemin.

Le cours se termina enfin et ce fut un soupir général qui retentit dans la salle. Les blaireaux soupirèrent de soulagement pour être enfin libéré de cet infâme cours et un soupir collectif d'accablement pour les aigles qui auraient souhaité avoir plus de temps pour continuer à énumérer leurs connaissances.

Snape, lui, soupira de reconnaissance. Il pouvait enfin aller rejoindre son chaton et passer un week-end plaisant et apaisant. Mais son projet fut vite mis de côté lors de l'arrivée du directeur lorsque le dernier élève sorti de la classe. Le professeur grogna intérieurement mais ne laissa pas voir son mécontentement sur son visage. Il vérifia si ses barrières en occlumancie étaient toujours en place et demanda dans voix froide ce que désirait le vieux citronné.

« Severus, mon garçon, un bonbon au citron ? »

Ce que ces yeux pétillants peuvent être agaçants.

« Non Albus, dîtes moi ce que vous voulez.

-Tu dois sûrement savoir que notre chère Harry est en excursion depuis, maintenant, bientôt deux mois. »

Snape ne laissa rien paraître qu'il savait la véritable situation de Potter. Il savait qu'il était introuvable. Mais que voulait le directeur, lui dire qu'il avait égaré son jouet et lui demander d'aller le chercher... il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même.

« C'est totalement faux. Harry est porté disparut depuis, comme je l'ai dit, bientôt deux mois. »

Snape eut presque envie de hurler mais il se contenta de sursauter et de faire un saut de deux mètres en arrière. Il lui avait vraiment avoué la vérité... il devait y avoir aiguille sous roche. Une fois remit de ses émotions il répondit avec une voix mordante.

« Le gamin s'est sauvé. Il devait être sûrement en manque de célébrité. »

Il entendit soupirer le directeur d'une façon si théâtrale qu'il se demandait comment les autres pouvaient se prêter au jeu du vieux fou.

« Hélas, notre jeune élu s'est fait enlever. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de...

-Enlevé ? Par qui ? Et vous me demandez de l'aide maintenant ? Coupa sarcastiquement le professeur de potions.

-Oui, mon garçon, je vous demande de l'aide maintenant. Vois tu, toutes mes sources sont retourné bredouille de leurs recherches. Excepter du côté de Voldemort. »

Mais bien sûre. Le directeur lui demandait de l'aide en dernier recourt car il ne pouvait se permettre que le plus grand mage de tous les temps, celui qu'on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, puisse savoir la disparition du héros national car, si Snape aurait été prévenu plus tôt, c'est ce qui se serait passé. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, par la lettre de Drago envoyée à son père, Voldemort savait la disparition de Potter et le recherchait depuis, ce que le vieux fou n'avait pas connaissance. Mais, dans la tête de Albus, il serait bête de penser le dire à l'espion c'est effectivement Voldemort qui détenait Potter depuis deux mois. Le directeur savait donc que Voldemort ne détenait pas le jeune Potter. Mais il n'était pas sûr, ces sources ne devaient pas être si fiables alors. Ainsi, il lui demandait à lui, fidèle pion de son jeu de pouvoir, de le renseigner.

Si Snape savait une partie des manigances du vieux citronné, Voldemort, lui, ne savait rien du tout. Son but ultime était la mort de Potter et l'accomplissement de la prophétie qui le décréterait maître du monde sorcier. Le professeur ne pouvait obtenir revanche tant que Dumbledor était vivant et que le maître était après la vie de son protégé. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi sur lui, sur eux.

« Vous me demandez donc d'aller voir Vous-Savez-Qui pour savoir s'il détient Potter ou s'il sait que son ennemi mortel a disparu ou encore le recherche. »  
Le sourire du vieux fou qui lui faisait face confirma ses soupçons.  
«Tu commences dès ce soir. Je veux un rapport pour lundi avant tes premiers cours de la journée, ce qui te laisses assez de temps pour te rétablir et avoir les informations que je souhaite. Sur ce, bon week-end Severus. »  
Snape le vit partir sans prononcer un mot, il était trop concentré à ne pas lui lancer la sort de la mort. Il allait devoir partir et laisser deux jours entiers son chaton seul. Il ne savait pas si finalement il devait en vouloir à Dumbledor pour l'envoyer à la torture ou à Potter pour qu'il soit envoyé par le vieux citronné à la torture, dans les deux cas, pour le chercher. Il rageait littéralement sur place. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de calmer sa fureur, mais ce moyen lui était refusé. Son chaton allait devoir patienter deux jours sans explication. Si Eclypse aurait été un chat normal, il ne se saurait pas trop inquiété, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Sa petite boule de poils noirs était bien consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était très intelligente et, peut-être, trop présente dans le quotidien du professeur pour son bien. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Si dans les minutes qui suivent il n'était pas parti, le directeur le contraindrait à quitter Poudlard par la force. Il n'avait donc pas le temps de se rendre dans ses quartiers et prendre des mesures pour son petit chaton. Il aura sûrement un moyen de contacter Drago par Lucius pour qu'il y prenne soin. N'ayant plus le temps, il se dépêcha de quitter les protections de l'école et de transplaner chez le maître.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Eclypse se sentait mal. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était effondré suite à sa première crise. Des flashs venaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il pouvait voir maintenant un miroir, une pierre rouge, de la neige, un rat, un serpent monstrueux, une piste de danse, et surtout des bouts de bois fins d'où sortaient des traits de lumière de toutes les couleurs. Il ne vit jamais de visages, il pouvait distinguer des silhouettes dans ces visions, mais elles étaient grises et floues. Tout était mélangé dans sa tête et ça lui faisait mal. Il soufrait terriblement. Pourquoi M. Snape n'était pas revenu ? Pourquoi voyait-il des images sans queue ni tête ? Pourquoi avait-il autant mal ?

Le chaton avait perdu la notion du temps et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était maintenant un samedi soir. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que sa crise se calma. Ce fut lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits qu'il commença à chercher son compagnon. Il n'y avait pas de lumière du soleil, donc il était logique de penser que le professeur avait fini sa journée. Et puis, pour le jeune chaton, il devait commencer le week-end, pensant que sa crise avait duré quelques heures puisqu'il était au début de l'après-midi du vendredi lorsqu'il avait eu les premiers flashs.

Il se sentait malade. Ses membres tremblèrent et sa respiration était faible. Eclypse avait froid, tout son corps était gelé. Il voulut voir dans la chambre pour rejoindre le professeur mais il ne put que ramper sur quelques centimètres. Epuisé par ce misérable effort, il appela son compagnon. Ses petits miaulements remplirent le lourd silence de la pièce mais restèrent sourds. Personne ne lui répondit. Il était seul.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Snape rentra enfin à Poudlard après deux jours chez les mangemorts. Ou plus exactement, sur le sol de la salle du trône avec des mangemorts. Comme il s'y était attendu, le maître n'avait pas apprécié que le vieux fou l'ait envoyé récolter des informations. Il savait déjà que Voldemort ne détenait pas Potter mais il ne savait pas si ses recherches portaient leurs fruits. Suite aux doloris, il avait conclu que le maître n'aimait pas les questions et que, non, il n'y avait aucun résultat sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Pour "se rendre utile", il avait mijoté nuit et jour tout le week-end des potions de soin, des poisons et explosifs mais pour une requête spéciale du Lord lui fit faire des nuits blanches. Le maître des potions devait créer une potion capable d'entrer dans le subconscient d'une personne dont vous avez déjà un lien. Le mage noir avait déjà envahi l'esprit de Potter pour lui tendre un piège dans le département des mystères, où le chien gâteux était mort. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas recommencer à cause des barrières mises en place dans l'esprit du jeune héros.

Ainsi, une telle potion pouvait faire n'importe quoi à la personne visée sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Et Snape l'avait presque terminé. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas que Potter Junior meure mais il devait le retrouver, et ce par tous les moyens. C'est pour cela qu'il avait légèrement modifié la potion.

Mais revenons au moment présent, Snape était enfin de retour au château. Il espérait que Eclypse allait bien. Il n'avait pas pu prendre contacte avec Malefoy mais les elfes de maisons devaient poser des repas pour son chaton suite à sa demande.

Arriver dans le hall, il pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses appartements. Mais c'est sans compter sur une lettre, envoyée magiquement, qui lui heurta violemment la poitrine. Avec une grimace de douleur et de colère, il l'écarta et continua son chemin. Il y parvient plus lentement que d'habitude. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire un saut à l'infirmerie de l'école mais son inquiétude pour son chaton était trop présente pour qu'il fasse un choix raisonnable. Il tournait Poufsouffle. Trop de sentiments étaient dangereux.

Il donna rapidement au serpent crotale cascabelle le mot de passe et entra dans le salon d'un pas vif. La température des donjons était habituellement basse, surtout à cette période de l'année. Mais lorsqu'il dans ses appartements, il crut avoir un choc thermique. Ses quartiers étaient glacés et dans le noir complet. Il alluma sans baguette la cheminée et chercha, avec la nouvelle source de lumière, son chaton. Il pouvait voir un bol d'eau près du foyer et une petite gamelle de nourriture. Tous deux étaient intactes. Son chaton ne s'était pas nourri et avait disparu. Il alla dans toutes les pièces mais revint en vain dans la pièce principale. Eclypse n'y était pas. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir sans prendre de précautions. Tout était de la faute du directeur. Tout était de la faute à Voldemort. Tout était la faute de cette stupide guerre, cette stupide prophétie... tout était de sa faute.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et versa une unique larme, la seule qui avait coulé depuis bien des années. Le froid mordant lui brûla ses blessures physiques encore en voix de guérison, après deux jours de tortures à répétition, et lui glaça le cœur. Le feu qui lui faisait face ne le réchauffait plus. Il se perdit dans le désespoir et dans ses vieux cauchemars. Il redevenait l'homme mourant qu'il était avant de recueillir le chaton qui était devenu sa source de lumière. Son réconfort, une de ces raisons de lutter et, sûrement, de vivre. Ce n'était pas normal qu'un petit animal prenne autant d'ampleur dans sa vie. Il n'était plus sentimental depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de sa douce amie, Lily.

OoOoOoO

 **Je suis tentée de m'arrêter là... non j'ai promis 3500 mots ^^ Là vous en avez eu 3200 ;) Mais j'ai encore PLEIN de choses à dire alors... Bonne lecture.**

OoOoOoO

Ce qui semblait des jours pour Snape ne fut que quelques heures. Il était seul, plus seul que jamais. Comme la présence de son chaton lui manquait. Eclypse...

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Lui qui l'avait lâchement laisser, un chaton, seul, ne voulait pas que le petite lumière dans sa vie de néant, le quitte. Il n'avait pas le doit, plus maintenant. Il devait réagir. Si Eclypse n'était pas là, c'était qu'il était ailleurs. Mais où ?

Il s'était renseigné durant son séjour chez le Lord, qui logeait actuellement chez les Malefoys. Leur manoir possédait une riche bibliothèque qui traitait de tous les sujets. Il avait cherché ce que son chaton avait de si particulier. Il avait trouvé quelques indices mais rien ne convenait. Il y avait de nombreuses légendes et mythes sur les chats du côté des moldus mais très peu chez les sorciers, car pour ces derniers, ce n'était que des familiers. De ce qu'il avait découvert, il y avait deux légendes qui l'intéressait.

Une créature magique, le Sinh, qui se présentait comme un chat blanc aux yeux jaunes de la taille d'un tigre à l'âge adulte. Il serait capable d'utiliser la magie de l'esprit et, plus particulièrement, la transmutation des âmes. Ce n'était pas un familier, car de nature très rare et mythique, le Sinh choisissait son compagnon, généralement une autre créature magique tel que les elfes, et se liait à eux. Si le compagnon était en danger, le Sinh voit ses poils s'hérisser de son échine et devenir couleur abyssale et ses yeux émeraudes. Le maître du Sinh, les Kittahs, deviennent d'un blanc éclatant et possèdent alors une force invincible. Si le Sinh meurt, le Kittahs survit, mais si l'inverse se produit, le Sinh ne survit pas et meurt quelques heures après.

Il est également dit que les bébés Sinh ont un pelage noir et soyeux et des yeux verts hypnotisants. Il devient blanc une fois leur lié trouvé et le lien complet. Il n'y a pas d'information sur le lien ni sur leur reproduction. Mais les Sinh sont des créatures indépendantes, elles quittent leur mère très jeune.

Une deuxième créature magique l'avait interpellé dans ses recherches, les chats noirs de Bali, protégés de la déesse Namà. Ils sont dit, comme l'indique leur nom, noirs, plus gros qu'un chat domestique, dont la couleur de leurs yeux ont de très grandes variétés. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs de protections et contrôlent un élément qui leur est propre. Ces créatures magiques étaient très remarquées en Afrique et au Brésil. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment de nom, car soumises, elles appartiennent à celui qui les nomme. Beaucoup rechercher, elles sont menacées d'extinctions.

Après avoir prit des notes sur ces deux légendes, d'après ses souvenirs, il chercha comment retrouver Eclypse. Il ne savait même pas s'il apparentait vraiment à une de ces deux créatures magiques. Mais il veut mieux essayer que rester les bras croisés. Il ne reconnaîtra pas deux fois la même erreur (référence à son inactivité lors de l'assassinat de Lily).

Le professeur se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit sans attendre la porte. Dans un coup de vent, une chose se jeta sur lui. Il se mit automatiquement en mode combat et sortit dans un mouvement de recul sa baguette toujours placée dans sa manche. S'attendant à voir un ennemi, il regarda de part et d'autre du couloir des donjons. Il n'y avait personne, rien, mise à part une lettre à ses pieds. Il réalisa que c'était cette enveloppe qui l'avait percuté, une seconde fois. Car après un rapide examen, c'était la même lettre qui l'avait heurté dans le hall.

Intrigué, il prit la l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il pâlit dangereusement et se jeta dans le couloir.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Eclypse avait mal. Son corps lui faisait terriblement souffrir. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y parvient pas. Paniqué, le chaton commença à s'agiter. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait froid et son corps était complètement pétrifié. Impossible de bouger, de crier, d'avoir un peu de chaleur dans cet océan de glace et de sentir quoi que ce soit, hormis sa peine. Son compagnon... Severus... où était-il ?

Privé de trois sens, le quatrième fonctionnait encore. De par la privation des autres et de sa condition de chat, son ouï était très acéré. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il devait se trouver dans une pièce assez grande pour que ces pas résonnent. Il devint terrifier lorsque les pas s'approchèrent de lui. Il trembla intérieurement de peur, ne pouvant bouger d'un poil physiquement. La personne ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, peut-être en train de se réjouir de la peur qu'elle faisait naître chez son captive. Des pas d'une seconde personne furent entendus par le chaton effrayé. L'individu rejoignit la première personne mais resta quelque peut en retrait. Mais que se passait-il ? Il devait sûrement être dans un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, la douleur qui lui tiraillait de part et d'autre de son petit corps était bien réelle. Il sursauta, ou aurait voulu sursauter, lorsqu'une voix grave qui semblait remplie d'orgueil et de malveillance surgit de la personne la plus proche.

« Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu comptais rester encore longtemps cacher ? »

Un flash lui vient, celle un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche portant des lunettes en demi-lune et des robes ridicules. Un murmure l'accompagna : danger.

Se fiant à son instinct, Eclypse se méfia tout de suite de ce personnage. Il ressemblait à l'un des fous d'une des série que regardait son cousin à la télévision. Il savait que pour sans débarrasser, il fallait le prendre à son propre jeu et faire un retournement de situation. Mais dans le cas actuel, il ne pouvait rien faire. De plus, il y avait un autre point important à noter, l'individu connaissait nom en tant qu'humain. Il savait qui il était. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il n'aima pas ce qui allait suivre, il en était certain.

 **Note 1 : J'ai eu du mal pour les légendes, je dois l'avouer alors désolée si c'est tordu par les cheveux. ^^**

 **Note 2 : C'est le plus long chapitre de cette fic, savourez XD**

 **Note 3 : Je suis désolée, mais je crois que c'est impossible que je finisse cette fic en 5 chapitres. J'ai plein de nouvelles idées (farfelues). Ne m'en voulez pas ^^**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Questions :**

 **Aimez-vous cette suite ? - Doit-elle continuer ?**

 **Souhaitez-vous que Eclypse appartienne à l'une des deux créatures magiques proposées ?**

 **Si oui, laquelle préférez-vous ?**

 **Si non, vous avez d'autre proposition ?**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :) et merci à Amatsuki Lon pour avoir donner une réponse à ma précédente question. J'ai bien rigolé lorsque je l'ai lu ;P**

 **Bisous bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

~* **Doux ronronnement** *~

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un chat (*un chaton*)... d'un chaton (*c'est pas un chaton*)... qui n'est pas un chaton (*il est devenu un chaton*)... mais qui en devient un (*pas volontairement*)... mais qui ne l'a pas souhaité (*...*)... Ok, je vous laisse lire, c'est plus simple.

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

 **** REATING M ! Ce chapitre comporte de la violence (sang, torture) ****

* * *

Pour ceux qui sont allés sur mon profil savent le pourquoi ma longue absence. Me revoilà donc parmi vous !

... Mais dans le cas actuel, il ne pouvait rien faire. De plus, il y avait un autre point important à noter, l'individu connaissait nom en tant qu'humain. Il savait qui il était. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il n'aima pas ce qui allait suivre, il en était certain.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Douleurs. Souffrances. Il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Il avait mal, une peine qui ne pouvait se guérir car elle touchait son âme. Il était détruit, cassé, une coquille vide. Pour échapper à sa mort, il partait loin et espérait, suppliait de ne pas revenir. Lorsqu'il sentait la douleur, il savait que la torture allait reprendre et encore plus le détruire. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il lui semblait que ça faisait des années, des décennies, qu'il n'avait plus revu un rayon de soleil, senti une brise ou encore la pluie contre sa peau. Seul le silence glacial et les dalles de pierres froides l'entouraient et le noyaient progressivement vers la folie. Si au début il redoutait ses séances de tortures, maintenant il les attendait presque avec impatience pour ne plus être seul et se sentir vivant. La douleur lui rappelait qu'il était encore en vie dans sa cage. Il voulait faire couler son sang pour voir une couleur. Oui, le rouge qui mettait une touche de vie dans son enfer gris et terne.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là et pourquoi on lui faisait ça. Son esprit brisé ne répondait plus de rien et attendait. Mais quoi ? Une part de lui ne savait pas ou ne savait plus. Il avait oublié, comme beaucoup de choses, comme son identité, mais ne voulait pas mourir. Tandis qu'une seconde part de lui était résigné et attendait la fin, la mort.

Des flashs lui venaient quelques fois lorsqu'il voulait la fin de son calvaire. Il ne savait plus ce qu'ils représentaient. Il était devenu spectateur de sa chute. Des images floues et sans vie lui apparaissaient dans ses flashs. Une silhouette d'un homme en noir, triste et seul. À chaque fois son cœur se pinçait mais il ne savait pas ce que signifiait cette sensation. Il devenait fou. Il entendait des cries, des pleurs mais, il n'y avait personne, puis il se réveillait avec la gorge en feu, et était dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre sons, ses doigts en sang pour avoir trop frotté les dalles de pierre de sa cellule et ses yeux étaient sec. Il savait que plus une seule larme n'allait plus coulé. Il était seul dans son enfer et complément anéantit.

Puis une lumière l'aveugla, signal que son tortionnaire était venu pour lui. Sa douleur s'accentua, lui donnant l'indication que la torture allait reprendre. Tout son corps n'était qu'une plaie béante et son âme aux portes du néant. Il ne sentit pas qu'on l'arrachait des dalles de sa cellule où cette même personne l'avait jeté négligemment à sa dernière séance de torture quotidienne. Le sang qui avait coagulé sur ses plaies, encore fraîches, et les dalles lui arracha des morceaux de peau. Il ne sentit pas des fers se refermer sur ses poignets squelettiques, où une partie de ses os étaient visibles, ni qu'on le traînait à même le sol. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux sadiques le fixer avec jouissance. Mais, il sentit la chaleur du corps qui était à côté de lui et, donc, sa conscience lui revenir partiellement. Il ne hurlait plus depuis longtemps. Sa voix avait été brisé des les premières heures et crier ne faisait qu'exciter un peu plus le fou. Sa partie semi-consciente se surprit à sourire. Ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qui déformait encore plus son visage. La douleur et la présence de son bourreau le firent revenir de son état de spectateur. Trop de souffrances, trop de crainte, trop de solitude, trop de froid. Il était devenu fou. Il se senti repartir malgré tout une fois de plus. Les insultes que lui criait la voix de son bourreau ne l'atteignaient plus. De plus, il était devenu insensible maintenant au sort de ranimation et de torture, le laissant plonger dans la noirceur de l'inconscience avec aisance.

 **Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs noirs sans aucune lumière, seul et il avait froid. L'obscurité semblait l'engloutir et absorber toute chaleur. Il crut mourir étouffer dans se néant. Aveugle et glacé, il se débattit faiblement. Mais il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Il avait eu si mal, il ne voulait plus continuer. Il ne voulait plus se réveiller. À quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus la force. Sa dernière lueur de volonté s'éteignit.**

 **Tout à coup, il sentit pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, une source de chaleur dans son dos. Il crut l'avoir imaginé mais elle était bien présente. Il tourna paresseusement la tête et vit une boule de lumière dans la noirceur de son esprit. Il avait déjà abandonné, pourquoi alors se relever ? Même si la chaleur qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps était apparut, il était trop tard.**

 **Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il se sentit envelopper comme par un manteau chaud et apaisant. Surprit il voulut dans un premier temps s'en défère, mais en vain. La panique le dévora et il chercha à s'en défère. S'il voulait mourir, il ne le voulait pas dans la souffrance. Mais peut-être que cette sphère était l'échappatoire qu'il recherchait. Peut être que son heure était enfin venu et se manifestait par ce phénomène. Suivant cette pensé, il arrêta bien vite et, après avoir remarqué que la chose ne lui voulait pas de mal, il se laissa se glisser dans la chaleur réconfortante qu'elle lui offrait et qu'il espérait être sa délivrance. Il se sentait bien, heureux, ce qui lui avait manqué depuis sa capture. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle le protégeait telle une amie. Puis la couverture se mit à briller tout autour de lui et lui montra des images, des visages, des lieux. Il revit son histoires, sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui à l'envers. Et ça lui fit mal. Ce fut comme une surdose d'information qu'on lui implantait dans la tête. Puis tout disparut, la douleur et les images. La douce sensation l'entourait et il ne voulut pas la quitter. Jamais. Ne plus ressentir de la souffrance. Ne plus être seul. Malheureusement, la réalité le rappelait.**

Il sut qu'il était de nouveau dans sa cellule et plus dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il sentit la douleur. Et il était toujours vivant. Maintenant, la lumière dans la cellule lui brûlait les yeux. Il était resté trop longtemps dans le noir et était devenu donc très sensibles. La boule de lumière qui l'avait enveloppé dans son subconscient lui avait redonné vie et, chose incroyable, ses souvenirs. Munit de toutes ses informations, il se surprit à chercher à vivre de nouveau et donc d'espérer de nouveau d'échapper à son enfer.

Une fois habitué à la lumière, il observa la petite pièce qu'il connaissait déjà depuis six mois, il le savait maintenant. Plus grande que son placard chez les Dudleys. Trois murs étaient en pierres grises et ternes l'encadraient. Une toile d'araignée pendait dans un recoin et des fissures étaient présentes sur chacun des murs. Il savait que derrière lui se trouvaient des barreaux de fer. Il était attaché au centre de la petite cellule, ses mains étaient attachées entre elles par ce qui semblait une lourde chaîne qui était elle-même reliée à un socle attacher au sol.

Il regarda quelques secondes la chaîne puis ses mains en sang et squelettiques. Des mains. Il était redevenu humain. Mais à quelle prix ? Ses souvenirs revenus lui répondirent.

Le vieil homme qui l'avait enlevé, après ses crises, lui avait retiré une grande quantité de sang, de peau, lui avait soumis des sorts qui brisaient ses os, qui lui détachaient les tendons, qui lui compressaient le cœur et les poumons. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il faisait ça. Plus tard, au bord de la mort, le fou lui avait raconté ou plutôt l'avait forcé à se rappeler qui il était. Sa mémoire fut saccager, mis à nu et détruite avant d'être remise en état par l'homme qu'il savait être maintenant son directeur d'école, Albus Dumbledor. Il lui avait fait revivre son enfance chez son oncle, les coups de ceinture, la privation de nourriture, les coups de pied et les os fracturés. Il lui avait remontré la mort de Sirius ainsi que la résurrection du lord Noir avec la mort de Cédric en lui disant que c'était de sa faute de la bouche des défunts. Il l'avait torturé psychologiquement et physiquement. Son intrusion l'avait complètement détruit, l'amenant vers la folie et la mort. Se qu'il avait pu sauver de l'attaque mentale, normalement fatale, fut ses souvenirs en tant que chat qui était seulement sensations et odeurs ainsi qu'un fort sentiment de confiance pour une personne, le seule qui ne l'ait jamais trahis. Ces pauvres souvenirs l'avaient maintenu en vie et était la partie qui cherchait à vivre depuis le départ. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une ombre de ce qu'il était et ses souvenirs, il se remémora les paroles du vieux fou.

 ** **Flash-back****

 _Eclypse était fixé par des liens en fer à un lit peu confortable, la pièce où il se trouvait était petite et très mal éclairée. Sa petite taille de chaton ne lui permettait pas de bouger un poil sans qu'il ne soit coupé par ses liens trop resserrés et acérés. De nombreuses blessures étaient déjà visibles et les yeux semi-fermés avaient perdus leur éclat de vie. Le chaton était mourant. Mais son tortionnaire refusait qu'il meure Il avait besoin de son sujet d'expérience pour enfin parvenir à ses buts. Ce dernier lui jeta sorts après sorts de premier soin et de ranimation. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il découvre le secret que cachait ce ridicule corps._

 _« Mon pauvre mignon... te voilà peu énergique, commença le vieux fou d'une voix où perçait une fausse inquiétude. Pourrais-tu, s'il t'en prend l'envie, de_ _ **Me Dévoiler Ton Secret** ! __» Ce dernier mot fut crié avec fureur et accompagné d'un doloris. Il maintient le sortilège deux minutes avant de le stopper et marmonner des mots incompréhensibles se résumant à « trop faible », « pouvoirs », « solution » et « expériences »._

 _Dumbledor avait commencé ses expériences depuis maintenant quinze jours et il n'obtenait toujours aucun résultat. Il avait étudié la composition de son sang, de sa peau, de ses os et même certains de ses organes interne._

 _Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait permis la transformation. Il ne prit pas garde lorsque le chaton commença à s'étouffer dans son vomi. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit un faible miaulement de détresse qu'il eut la délicate attention de retourner violemment le corps meurtri, coupant, à cause des liens, un peu plus de peaux. Il regarda comme hypnotiser le vomit puis eut une lueur de calcul au fond de ses yeux fous. La solution était peut-être ailleurs et non visible. Elle touchait sûrement de plus près son sujet et le moyen de se l'approprier serait de l'extraire de son corps. Après les informations qu'il avait récolté auprès de son maître de potion, il y avait une possibilité qu'il parvienne à ses fins. Pauvre idiot de Snape ! Il avait condamné le garçon lui-même._

 _Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, il débuta d'expérimenter tout de suite sa théorie, soit faire voler en éclat le noyau magique de la petite bête agonisante et se servir de ces éclats pour changer la forme de son corps. Il voulait créer un nouveau être magique capable de se métamorphoser en un être mythique déjà existant. Contrairement aux animagis et à une simple métamorphose, il pourra changer à volonté sans puiser dans sa réserve magique et reflétera l'animal souhaité. Il utilisait le garçon pour ses expériences puisse qu'il y était parvenu partiellement, il ne savait comment, et avoir en sa possession cette forme de magie modifié, quitte à modifié son propre noyau magique._

 _Le garçon avait bien réussi alors pourquoi pas lui ? Bien sûr, il n'allait pas faire directement le teste sur lui mais se servir du petit pour comprendre comment passer d'une forme à l'autre. En ayant se pouvoir, il allait gagner la guerre et se débarrasser des gêneurs._

 _Ainsi débuta la destruction d'abord de l'esprit du garçon puis de sa magie pour, d'un premier temps, n'avoir pas de résistance et avoir un complet contrôle du corps puis, pour un second temps, pouvoir modelé à sa guise la magie du garçon et en prendre le contrôle._

 _Que ça allait être jouissif !_

 ** _ **Fin du Flash-back**_**

Et il avait réussi. Le résultat était là : un garçon _humain_ qui avait été totalement brisé. Il pouvait maintenant mettre un nom sur le malaise qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Sa magie avait changé. Les yeux fixés sur ses chaînes, il plongea au centre de son âme pour constater les changements qu'avait opérés le vieux glucosé. Il avait appris cette méthode lors de ses entraînements secrets. Il avait voulu apprendre plus sur les magies telles que blanche, élémentaire ou encore noir pour gagner contre son ennemi mortel mais aussi par curiosité. Dans ses recherches il avait trouvé un livre qui parlait du noyau magique que chaque individu magique possédait et comment le voir. Il s'était alors entraîné à méditer et à plonger profondément en lui. Grâce à cette technique, il avait pu un peu s'améliorer à la legilimency et l'occlumency contrairement aux cours reçu avec le professeur Snape. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas été assez contre le directeur de la plus grande école de sorciers.

Mettant ses pensées de côté, il se concentra. Si sa magie formait avant un losange imparfait rouge profond où des filaments verts parcourait la surface hérissée de picots avec des paillettes d'or se bousculant en son centre, il n'en était plus. Désormais, son noyau formait une sorte d'opale noire aux reflets violets. Une lueur verte éclairait le centre de son noyau et des billes vertes-émeraudes dansaient tout autour. Un voile opaque recouvrait le tout. Le garçon était perplexe face à ce changement, son noyau était beau mais trop parfait, trop lisse, trop propre, et surtout en cage. Le voile était comme un étau qui contraignait son noyau à rester dans sa nouvelle forme et à exécuter des commandes. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à se changement et surtout devant la cage qui retenait une partie de son être. Il osa s'avancer vers le noyau mais fut violemment rejeté en arrière. Sa magie était folle, désorientée et semblait chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il comprit qu'elle avait été domestiquée et qu'elle cherchait à se révolter et, donc, rejetait par vague de puissance tout intrus. Mais le voile retenait une grande partie des charges magiques qu'il émettait. Le jeune homme fit une deuxième tentative tout en faisant attention de montrer aucun geste rapide et agressif.

Il commença à avancer pas à pas. Sa magie commença à le pousser puis, comme le reconnaissant, l'enveloppa. Elle n'était pas violente et ne le rejeta pas mais le contrôlait complètement, restreignant encore plus ses mouvements et son avancement. Un peu plus encourager, il s'avança jusqu'à son noyau. Plus il avançait, plus il ressentit une grande peine. Cette émotion lui vient droit au cœur et il crut défaillir devant sa violence. Sa magie avait cru qu'il l'avait abandonné. Si le sorcier est lié à la magie, la magie, elle, est une part propre à son sorcier et se faisait un devoir de le protéger. Et la sienne, en étant contrôlée et modifiée par le mage, soit-disant « blanc », s'était senti trahi par la non-réaction de son sorcier, de sa docilité. Elle avait donc lutté contre l'intrus, mais en vain, car trop jeune. Malgré tout, le garçon senti qu'il était encore lié à elle, même plus qu'avant lorsqu'elle accepta qu'il s'approche plus qu'un sorcier n'est jamais fait. Il fit donc un geste qu'il lui sembla instinctif : il toucha son noyau. Chose qu'aucun sorcier ne devrait faire sans être totalement et complètement accepté par sa magie sous peine de détruire irréversiblement son noyau et, par ricochait, lui-même.

Une explosion de lumière l'aveugla. Tout ce mit à vibrer, à exploser, à voler, à s'étirer pour revenir à sa taille normale. Des sons lui vrillèrent le crânes, une pression apparut de tous les côtés vient le presser la poitrine et les os. Il voulut crier, respirer, se dégager, mais il ne pouvait faire aucun geste, complètement paralyser en train de subir une torture plus cruelle que ce qu'il avait vécu avec le directeur. Il resta, ce qui lui parut comme plusieurs minutes, sous cette violence de sensations avant de se sentir revenir à la réalité.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne s'était pas senti fermer, il vit ses mains enchaîner. À première vue, rien n'avait changé. Mais, c'était bien tout le contraire. Le garçon pouvait sentir le changement qui s'était opéré : il avait muté avec sa magie. De deux parts distinctes, ils en étaient devenu une. Il la senti chanter à son oreille sa joie d'avoir retrouvé son sorcier et d'être complètement lié à lui. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres meurtries. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles seront le conséquences, mais il se sentait bien. Sa magie l'enveloppait délicatement, le réchauffant et le protégeant. Il sentit ses blessures disparaître petit à petit, refoulent la douleur.

Son état de béatitude se brisa lorsqu'il entendit un léger souffle dans son dos. Le prisonnier ne l'avait pas vu et il sursauta légèrement de surprise. L'individu portait un masque blanc ne montrant rien d'autre que des yeux jaunes avec des reflets violets. Le jeune garçon les trouva magnifiques. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux. La personne ne bougea pas et sembla observer attentivement Eclypse - maintenant redevenu Harry. Ce dernier fit la même chose après avoir réussi de se détacher du regard hypnotisant de la personne qui lui faisait face. Il était grand, peut-être plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il portait une grande et ample robe noire qui le recouvrait totalement et avait rabattu sa capuche. Il ressemblait à un démon ou la mort elle-même. Mais, Harry n'avait pas peur. Il le trouva au contraire merveilleux et l'individu ne montrer aucune agressivité, ne faisant que le dévisager.

La paix qui s'était installée durant leur échange muet fut briser par l'arrivée bruyante d'une autre personne. Un vieil homme à la grande barbe blanche et à la robe ridicule apparut. _Dumbledor était là._

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Six mois. Ça faisait maintenant six mois que le professeur Snape avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Les premiers jours, après s'être calmé et réfléchi longuement, il s'était dit que ça ne servait à rien de paniquer comme un Poufsouffle en détresse et d'attendre car Eclypse avait besoin de solitude de temps en temps comme tout chat qui se respecte, tout en rejetant le contenu de la mystérieuse lettre reçu le jour le sa disparition. Puis après cinq jours, il a commencé à parcourir les cachots pour retrouver son chaton. Au bout de quinze jours, il crut au mots de la lettre et chercha dans tout le château, de la tour des Gryffondors jusqu'au tréfonds des cachots de l'école. C'est également à ce moment-là qu'une grande panique naquit dans son cœur. Il imaginait des scénarios grotesques et morbides tous effrayants les uns que les autres. Il était même parti se renseigner auprès d'autres professeurs, certains de ses serpents et, à son plus grand malheur, à Dumbledore.

À ce moment, il était affolé et complétement désemparé. Il lui fallait de l'aide et le directeur était apparu au moment où il était le plus désespéré. En y repensant, peut-être à un moment trop précis de son malheur. Mais les faits étaient là. Il avait raconté au fou des citrons sa rencontre infortune avec le chaton et sa disparition ainsi que la lettre. Le directeur avait semblé très attrister pour son professeur le plus renfermer et chercha tout de suite à l'aider. Dans un premier temps, il lui demanda plus d'informations sur son chaton, sa race, sa taille, ses habitudes. Snape, heureux d'avoir du soutien, ne lui cacha rien et lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait et même ses suppositions sur sa race. Dumbledore sembla très intéressé par ce dernier point et lui avait dit qu'il allait faire des recherches dessus.

Le professeur des potions se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête de plus terrible et un trou noir sur ce qui s'était ce jour-là. Méfiant, il concocta une potion de souvenir qu'il avait inventé pour contrer les effets des oubliettes. Après tout, les serpents ne font pas des lions. Une fois qu'il ingurgita sa potion, une fureur sans nom l'envahit. Le directeur avait usé d'un sort de contrôle, d'un sérum de vérité et lui avait lancé une oubliette. Il l'avait forcé à dire tout ce qu'il savait sur son chaton disparu. Il sut alors que Dumbledore n'était pas étranger à sa disparition. Depuis lors, il fit semblant d'être amnésique sur ce jour et suivait le directeur comme une ombre dans la plus grande discrétion. Mais, il avait été toujours dans un cul-de-sac dans sa poursuite, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En suivant le vieux fou, il avait surpris une conversation douteuse entre les amis du golden boy et le vieux mage. Déjà depuis qu'il espionnait le directeur, il avait ces deux Gryffondors avec Albus parlant à voix basse. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, peut intéresser à la vie de Gryffondor. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait entendu des brides de paroles alarmantes.

En effet, les soi-disant amis du Survivant était à la botte du citronné. Ils étaient devenu proches de Potter pour le surveiller et contrôler ses gestes. De plus, ils obtenaient une large compensation pour leur service de la part du directeur. Lors de cette discussion, Dumbledore mettait fin à leur service et leur ordonnait de ne dire aucun mot à qui que ce soit sur leur arrangement. Bien entendu, le Wesley se révolta et exigea compensation tandis que la misse-je-sais-tout demanda à être envoyé dans le plus prestigieuse académie de magie. Snape avait été dégouté et voulut partir mais les dernières paroles échangées entre le Gryffondor roux et le directeur l'interpelèrent. Ces mots restèrent graver dans l'âme du professeur :

« Ce été trop facile de le retrouver avec la carte des maraudeurs. Je me demande comment on a fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt surtout qu'on avait toutes ses affaires avec nous.  
\- Ça je n'en sais rien mon garçon » n'avait répondu Albus avec sarcasme.  
« Mouai, avait rit le jeune sot. J'espère que le balafré restera longtemps dans sa cage. Je m'en fous s'il meurt, tant que je ne le vois plus. J'aurais alors toute la gloire qu'il met dû.

\- Bien entendu mon garçon. Le chaton restera dans son panier. Il est maintenant entièrement sous mon contrôle. Il a été très amusant de le détruire et de façonner mon jouet. Mais le plus amusant est de voir le pauvre Severus s'agiter dans tous les sens alors que ce qu'il cherche est juste sous ses yeux.» Le rire froid du vieil homme l'avait sorti de son état d'ébahissement et il avait prit la fuite vers ses appartements.

Une fois remit de son choc, il réfléchit aux conséquences des paroles qu'il avait entendues à l'insu des trois Gryffondors. Dumbledore avait Potter, qui était lui-même son chaton disparut. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible ! Potter était parti dans un autre pays sur les conseils du directeur... impossible. Et ses amis, pourquoi l'avoir trahit ? Les Gryffondors ne devaient-ils pas être un model de loyauté sans failles ? Il ne comprenait plus rien ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il sortit la lettre de sa manche. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis les six derniers mois. Il avait cherché à déchiffrer un code ou n'importe quoi dessus, mais rien. Absolument rien de plus que deux lignes.

 **Le félin prisonnier s'évadera sous le signe de l'éclaire. Le mage au visage double disparaîtra alors et le bonheur reviendra pour les deux êtres manqués.**

...

 **Note 1 : Merci pour vos encouragements ! :)**

 **Note 2 : Merci pour répondre à mes questions ! :)**

 **Note 3 : Pardon, je n'aime ni Dumby ni Ron mais je n'ai rien contre Mione.**

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Réponses qui ont été données :**

 **Que de OUI pour poursuivre la fic ! Merci XD**

 **5 oui et 3 pourquoi (^^) pour** **l'une des deux créatures magiques proposées**

 **Nous avons une préférence pour la race du Sinh (*Youpi !*)**

Vous découvrirez la race dans le chapitre suivant. Ca sera donc en partie un Sinh, mais je suis une grande scientifique sadique (LOL) qui aime les expériences donc vous aurez une surprise ! XD

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Merci à vous de lire ma fic et à ceux qui la suivent :)**

 **Pour vos reviews,** **merci à**

 **Marie** , **Luka.G, Orthon McGraw, Nathydemon, Amatsuki Lon, Alycia Panther, Adenoide, Tehani-chan, Nezumibook, Stormtrooper2, TeZuKa J, Brigitte26, Serpent d'argent et xXxnarusasuxXx pour avoir répondu aux questions (plus ou moins XD) qui permettent la suite de la fic !**

 **Bisous bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

~* **Doux ronronnement** *~

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un chat (*un chaton*)... d'un chaton (*c'est pas un chaton*)... qui n'est pas un chaton (*il est devenu un chaton*)... mais qui en devient un (*pas volontairement*)... mais qui ne l'a pas souhaité (*...*)... Ok, je vous laisse lire, c'est plus simple.

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

* * *

... Il sortit la lettre de sa manche. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis les six derniers mois. Il avait cherché à déchiffrer un code ou n'importe quoi dessus, mais rien. Absolument rien de plus que deux lignes.

 **Le félin prisonnier s'évadera sous le signe de l'éclaire. Le mage au visage double disparaîtra alors et le bonheur reviendra pour les deux êtres manqués.**

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

L'ombre se tenait cacher derrière la porte du bureau du proviseur. Il attendit que la personne sorte et la suivît en toute discrétion. Sa cible semblait nerveuse et extrêmement alerte. L'ombre avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois et se cacher à de nombreuses reprises pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il crut avoir même perdu sa trace après un croisement de trois chemins. Il suivit donc pendant quinze minutes cet homme et mémorisa les différents passages qu'il prenait. De très nombreux passages. L'école semblait grande mais lorsqu'il dut plonger à la suite de sa cible dans le tréfonds de ses entrailles, Poudlard devenait un véritable labyrinthe. Mais il était senti tout de même qu'il parviendrait à son but. Son plan avait été soigneusement préparé et prêt à être exécuté depuis deux semaines. Rien ne pourrait maintenant l'arrêter. Les gêneurs potentiels étaient dans une salle de classe vide dans les cachots, évanouis par des potions, préparées par ses soins, qui leur assuraient un très très gros mal de tête à leur réveil. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que la vengeance, aussi petite soit-elle. De plus, il avait à sa possession un artefact unique qui lui permit de ne jamais perdre sa cible et de contrôler l'ensemble des mouvements des personnes au château sans qu'aucun ne sache. Il parcourut donc ce qui lui sembla des kilomètres avant de déboucher sur un étroit couloir qui semblait plus vieux que l'école.

Les murs étaient noircis, fissurées et semblaient tenir que grâce à la magie. Seules les traces de pas présents dans la poussière lui apprirent que sa cible était familière avec ce passage. Cette dernière se stoppa brutalement et prit un air fou, puis commença un chant inconnu pour l'espion. Ce dernier, par précaution, qui diminua son aura magique pour ne pas se faire repérer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décala discrètement de sa cachette et le dépassa, ayant son objectif en vue. Trois portes étaient apparus devant sa cible après qu'elle eut terminé son chant. L'une était d'un noir épais et abyssale, une autre d'un blanc éclatant et pur et la dernière était rouge sang. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la porte noire qui semblait absorber toute lumière. D'après ses sources, la porte noire devait mener au centre de la forêt interdite.

C'était un ancien passage dont se servaient les enseignants et les élèves pour évacuer l'école en cas d'attaques ou pour cueillir les plantes rares qui se trouvaient dans la forêt avant que cette dernière soit interdite. Aujourd'hui, cette porte devait être condamnée et interdite d'accès. Chaque directeur savait l'existence de ces portes et était capable de les ouvrir. L'espion savait qu'une meute d'Inferi avaient élu domicile derrière cette porte onyx mais il doutait grandement que ce soit le cas de sa cible qui ne semblait pas déranger de briser l'enchantement qui la rendait inaccessible. Les Inferi, des cadavres d'hommes, de femmes mais aussi d'enfants réanimés par les pratiques d'un mage noir étaient extrêmement durs à vaincre car très résistant à la magie. Un des plus grands fléaux que le monde sorcier possédait.

À son opposer se trouvait la porte blanche, lumineuse et semblait bienveillante. Mais il ne se laissa pas envahir par cette première impression. La lueur qu'émettait cette porte était tout sauf blanche. Un charme lui avait lancé pour attirer les égarer ou les malheureux qui croisaient son chemin. L'espion avait lu une légende à son compte. Autrefois, ce n'était pas une porte mais un puits qui se trouvait dans une grotte en Angleterre. Il fut un jour où ce qui se trouvait dans ce puits était le plus grand souhait de l'homme regardant le fond. Chacun la convoitait pour réaliser leur souhait mais, comme il se doit dans chaque légende ou histoire, un sorcier la voulut pour lui seul et tua tout autres personnes s'en approchant. Pour ne pas laisser de trace, il avait jeté toutes ses victimes dans le puits. À son insu, le puits avait absorbé la mort des victimes et s'était nourri de leur douleur. Ce puits à souhait devient alors un puits de mort. Depuis, son aura blanche malsaine attirait toute personne qui, en regardant son fond, meurt.

Le sorcier avare, réalisant le danger déplaça le puits avec l'aide de la magie l'on dit qu'il l'offrit à Merlin en personne pour qu'il le mette en lieu sur et que personne ne le trouve. Ainsi, le puits de mort avait été installé dans les combles du château et grâce à la magie puis placé sous un sort de bannissement que seul le chef de l'établissement pouvait défaire. En regradant cette porte, l'espion se dit que les sorts avaient dû être reliés sur les deux portes interdites, ce qui était très étrange. Peut-être que les sorts étaient tros vieux et défectueux ou un directeur avait voulu économiner son énergie car la magie employée pour défaire ses sorts était très importante en plaçant un seul sort pour les deux portes.

La dernière porte était celle qui intéressait le plus l'espion. Il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations dessus mais il avait la certitude qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherche derrière. Après tout, c'était la porte des Perdus. Sa couleur rouge qui la recouvait était, disait-on, le désespoir des proches des disparuts qui grattaient à la porte jusqu'au sang. Personne ne savait sa couleur d'origine et semblait qu'elle change de salle à chaque ouverture, rendant le perdu irrécupérable. Il était sûr que ce qu'il trouverait derrière était ce qu'il cherchait pendant des mois. Six longs mois où toutes recherches étaient vaines et voilà il y a deux semaines qu'il met la main sur un vieux parchemin, dans la bibliothèque interdite, qui indiçait le chemin d'une pièce secrète. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque, curieux, il alla à la recherche de cette salle, il découvrit une bibliothèque ancienne de plus de cent ans.

Tous les manuscrits avaient été préservés grâce à la magie par le temps et traitaient sur toutes sortes de magies. Mais le plus intéressant était les plans du château qu'il découvrit et l'existence des trois portes. Puis, il était tombé le soir même sur le plus jeune des fils Weasley. Pris sur le fait d'une infraction au règlement, il ne pu échapper à une retenue et l'espion mit la main de la plus simple manière qu'il soit sur une carte très utile. Grâce à cette carte, il pouvait voir tous les déplacements des habitants du château. Ce fut à partir de cet instant qu'il contrôla les aller et venu du directeur. Après une semaine d'observation, il avait remarqué la disparition d'Abus vers les combles du château. Malheureusement, la carte ne portait pas aussi loin et il put mettre au point un plan pour suivre le directeur. Grâce à ses nombreuses lectures dans la bibliothèque secrète il sut ce qu'il trouverait dans ces combles. Mais la question était qu'est-ce que Dumbledore faisait en ces lieux ? La réponse lui avait paru évidente en sachant la disparition mystérieuse du Survivant et l'étrange conversation qu'il avait interceptée entre les gryffondors, soi-disant amis de Potter.

Il attendit encore que sa cible, les yeux perdus dans le vide, choisisse finalement de prendre la porte blanche. Il se demanda ce le directeur pouvait bien faire dans cette salle. Mais il se reconcentra très vite. Lorsque sa cible eut disparut et qu'il fut sure qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, il s'avança vers la porte du centre, la porte des Perdus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son artefact mais, sans surprise rien n'apparut, soit la zone où il se trouvait était protégée magiquement avec de lourds sortilèges, soit cette partie du château n'était pas enregistrer dans la carte. En s'approchant, il remarqua que sa couleur rouge sang tranchait avec les mur gris sales et poussiéreux. Des fines fibres d'orées formaient un magnifique chat de dos. Son pelage semblait soyeux et ses oreilles touffus. Sa queue se balançait, grâce à la magie, de droite à gauche paresseusement. Il lança un sort de silence à la porte pour éviter tout bruit suspect puis saisit la poignée en or. Le chat de la porte alors se retourna et lui envoya un regard acéré. Il semblait être le gardien et ses yeux semblaient transpercer l'espion, voir tout son être et le juger. Ce chat n'était pas seulement un portrait ou une décoration magique, il était le gardien et le juge. C'était lui qui choisissait la salle qui se trouvait derrière et le perdu qui s'y trouvait. L'homme le savait, il n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance.

Néanmoins, après quelques secondes tendues, le gardien ne fit aucun bruit et laissa l'ombre passer. Cette dernière si elle paraissait surprise ne réagit pas et avança prudemment. Il se trouva en face d'un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait encore s'enfoncer dans le néant. Sans hésiter, l'ombre se jeta dans l'escalier et put rapidement trouver le bout. Il déboucha sur une pièce large aux murs gris et poussiéreux où trônaient de nombreuses toiles d'araignées. En son centre, il y avait une petite cellule. S'approchant sans faire de bruit, l'ombre put distinguer des barreaux et une petite chose recroquevillée au sol. Une fois devant les barreaux il se raidit. L'espoir qui brillait faiblement dans ses yeux s'évanouie totalement lorsqu'il vit ce qui lui faisait face. Un garçon ayant la peau sur les os, les cheveux sales et des habits en lambeaux se tenaient à genoux au centre de la cellule. Il paraissait avoir treize ou quatorze ans mais à cause de la crasse accumulée et le sang qui le recouvrait il ne put lui donner un âge correct. Il semblait fixer d'un air absent ses mains elles-mêmes attachées par une lourde chaîne profondément ancrées au sol. L'espion vit avec horreur l'état déplorable de garçon et ses mains où apparaissait un bout de ses os. Le détaillant plus attentivement, ses mains n'étaient pas les seules où l'on apercevait plus d'os visibles que de peau.

Un brusque mouvement du garçon le sortit de son observation. Il crut un moment que le petit avait remarqué sa présence et avait reculé mais en regardant ses yeux il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Le garçon avait toujours le regard fixé sur ses mains et en décalage complète avec la réalité. Mais le garçon n'avait pas bougé. L'ombre mit un moment avant de réaliser que c'était la magie du garçon qui avait fait surface devenant visible durant une seconde. Abasourdi par cette révélation, l'ombre ne put que le fixer. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait vu la magie d'un autre de façon aussi visible. Un sorcier expérimenté pouvait voir et sentir son aura ou sa couleur mais jamais sa forme brute et en dehors du sorcier. N'osant intervenir, il ne put qu'observer cet étrange garçon captif agir avec sa magie. Puis, au bout de très longues minutes, il tourna les talons, se rappelant de but de sa venue. La salle était une énigme et il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'il trouve ce qu'il recherchait. Pour qu'il le trouve. Le garçon pouvait attendre, il viendra sûrement le libérer s'il ne se fait pas lui-même capturer. Plus tard, se dit-il, il m'attend déjà depuis trop longtemps. Il bloqua ses pensées pour ne pas s'imaginer ce que l'objet de ses recherches était advenu. Alors que l'homme allait poursuivre sa route, une puissante vague de magie envahit la pièce et bouscula l'homme. Il se retourna d'un coup en position de combat et prêt à parer toutes attaques. Il paniqua néanmoins intérieurement. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pu rien faire et maintenant il était pris au piège. Son plan était tombé à l'eau. Se reprenant, il fit face à... rien. Personne ne lui fit face si ce n'est la cellule contenant encore le garçon captif.

Vigilant, l'ombre furtif fit le tour de la petite pièce mais ne trouva rien. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. La vague de magie qui l'avait renversé avait dû être senti par le directeur. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Alors, il se pencha une fois de plus sur le garçon. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé mais ces yeux étaient maintenant fermés. L'ombre se concentra et sut alors que l'onde de magie provenait du petit corps. Curiosité et méfiance l'envahissent. Que devait-il faire ? Prendre le garçon et abandonner ça quête première pour n'avoir pas risqué sa vie pour rien ou continué droit vers l'inconnue en ayant une chance de ne rien trouver et d'être attrapé . L'espion ne savait que faire et il entendit déjà un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre faire écho dans l'escalier. Un doute le saisit quant à la légende de la porte. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il entrer dans cette salle en particulier ? Mais le directeur était aussi le plus puissant mage de son temps et il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait pu contrôler à son aise la magie de la porte des Perdus. De plus, il était le directeur de l'école et en tant que tel, il avait des pouvoirs et surement des informations supplémentaires sur ces portes.

Au moment où il choisit de tourner le dos au garçon, étant trop désespéré d'arriver à ses fins, il croisa le regard du garçon. Ce fut comme un choc, il se sentit comme avoir plongé dans de l'eau glaciale puis d'être brûlé vif avant qu'enfin une douce couverture chaude l'enveloppe et ne demanda que qu'il s'y love. Il se retrouva pétrifié et dans l'incapacité de produire un sons. Il ne respirait plus. La douce sensation l'invita alors à remettre en marche ses poumons et lorsqu'il prit sa première inspiration, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du métal liquide couleur vert-émeraude qu'étaient les yeux du garçon. Il se sentait bien, enfin apaiser depuis des mois. Leur échange né dû durer qu'une demi-seconde mais il lui parut avoir duré des heures. Puis un sentiment de paix et familier le parcourut. Ce regard lui fit remonter un souvenir. Un souvenir de lui et de son petit compagnon. Son compagnon perdu au doux pelage noir et aux ronronnements réconfortants qui lui lançait un regard d'affection et de reconnaissance. Un regard vert-émeraude. Ce regard vert-émeraude. Ce fut un second choc. Se pouvait-il que... Non impossible, son chaton était... eh bien, un chaton. Ça devait être un piège de sa cible. Mais il sut que c'était bien Eclypse qui se tenait devant lui, vivant et humain. Un corps torturé et affamé, mourant. Mais bien vivant. Une bouffée de joie l'envahi. Il l'avait retrouvé et avait presque failli passer à côté.

Mais son état de bonheur extrême s'estompa rapidement lorsque son regard se porta sur le front de garçon. La cicatrice qu'il portait était plus que reconnaissable et mis en avant par la pâleur de sa peau. Il prit brièvement note que le garçon avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang. Cette cicatrice était encore plus connu que Merlin lui-même. Harry Potter lui faisait face. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait entendu la conversation des Gryffondors traîtres à leur ami. Mais il avait nié toute connexion entre Potter et son doux compagnon disparut. Pourtant, il savait et il le regrettait. Pourquoi Potter était revenu alors que le directeur l'avait envoyé s'entraîner pour se préparer à la bataille finale contre le mage noir ? Pourquoi un Potter devait encore pourrir sa vie ? Pourquoi s'être joué de lui ? Il se sentait trahi. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il lui semblait juste : il enferma toutes émotions au fond de lui et fit mourir toute affection pour ce que fut son chaton. Malgré lui, il ne parvient pas à interposer Eclypse à Potter, il aura toujours une distinction qui, il le savait, allait le faire beaucoup souffrir. Il ne reverrait plus jamais son petit Eclypse. Snape, ombre silencieuse, mit son masque de froideur en place derrière son illusion et analysa froidement la situation. Potter, le sauveur du monde magique était emprisonné et mal au point dans la salle des Perdus. Il devait donc le sortir de sa cellule et lui apporter des soins. Mais il ne put faire un geste de plus avant de voir du coin de l'œil sa cible. Dumbledore était là.

Tout d'abord, le directeur parut surpris de voir une troisième personne présente dans une cellule ultra secrète et impossible d'accès à quelqu'un d'autre que le directeur. Son expression déboussolée se muta à un sourire ravi et accueillit chaleureusement Snape.  
« Mon bon ami ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Oh ! Laissez- moi deviner, vous allez fêter avec moi la réussite de mon œuvre ! Comme c'est gentil de votre part, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître une table avec deux chaises et un service de thé, d'un geste de la main avant de se servir une tasse qu'il devina être un thé au citron, à l'odeur. Snape fut quelques secondes décontenancé avant de s'installer prudemment en face du vieux fou. Il ne fallait pas croire les apparences, il savait que le directeur était intelligent, digne d'un Serpentard, même s'il avait des moments de folie. Il ne dit aucun mot et en écoutant le directeur parler joyeusement, il comprit que ce dernier ne savait pas son identité. De plus, il ignorait totalement le garçon à quelques pas d'eux qui les regardait avec un visage indifférent qui fit froid dans le dos au professeur de potions. Il ressentit un profond malaise lorsque les yeux de son élève bouc émissaire se posèrent sur lui. La sensation de paix qui l'avait atteint avant la venue du directeur avait disparu et il sentit un faible écho de tristesse depuis la cage qu'il avait construit dans son inconscient. Peu importe, il avait une nouvelle mission. Il devait encore sauver le stupide gamin et aller retrouver un mage noir en puissance pour enfin mettre fin à son existence plus que pathétique. Quel réjouissant programme.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Il observa. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire depuis sa cellule. Alors il regarda tranquillement les deux hommes s'assoirent et écouter le vieux fou parler. Seul le directeur parlait, ne laissant pas le temps d'en placer une à son interlocuteur. Le fait que le professeur accueille chaleureusement l'inconnue le surprit mais il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. Était-il un ami ou un ennemi ? Il ne voulut pas se précipiter inutilement. Sa fougue gryfondienne était partie depuis longtemps, en même temps que sa magie brisée sûrement. À la place, le Serpentard prit la place, première maison qu'il aurait dû rejoindre. Alors, il attendit, jugeant les deux personnages. Il savait le directeur instable, manipulateur et très puissant. Il jouait le rôle de gentille papi à la perfection. Alors le fait qu'il agisse aussi amicalement envers un inconnu était louche. L'homme masqué n'avait pas encore parlé et avait refusé d'un signe de tête toutes les propositions du directeur pour se restaurer.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de l'inconnue, il se sentit en paix et, de façon étonnante, incroyablement triste. Cet étrange personnage était un parfait inconnu pour le jeune garçon mais, pourtant, il semblait le connaître. Quelle désagréable sensation.  
Son regard se porta alors sur le directeur pour ne plus être infecté par ses sentiments contradictoires. Les minutes passèrent lentement, durant lesquels le vieux fou expliquait en détail son progrès de grandeur et de ses expériences, jusqu'aux tortures, au plaisir que cela lui avait procuré. Malgré les horreurs prononcées, l'homme ne broncha pas et resta de marbre. Intriguer, Harry demanda à sa magie retrouvée de toucher celle de l'homme pour découvrir son identité et ses attentions.

Ainsi, le jeune garçon put voire distinctement sa magie verte sortir de lui par de longs filaments qui entourèrent l'inconnu. C'était fascinant et magnifique. L'homme, lorsque sa magie le toucha, sursauta légèrement mais se reprit très vite, sans jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Harry savait qu'il savait que c'était lui qui le touchait avec sa magie. Et chose incroyable, l'homme le laissa faire et s'ouvrit doucement à lui, pour lui donner comme simple renseignement qu'il était un ami. Mais comment savoir s'il mentait ? Seul la suite des événements lui donnerait la réponse. Il se contraint donc de patienter encore. Il espérait juste que son cauchemar prendra fin, soit par sa libération physique ou psychique. Après tout, la mort semblait être bien plus accueillante après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il avait tout perdu. Son humanité, sa magie et maintenant il n'était plus rien. Il sentit sa magie modifiée et en communion avec lui le rassurer et partager sa peine. Peut-être, après avoir senti cette douce caresse, tout n'était pas perdu après tout. Sur cette dernière pensée, il regarda l'inconnue d'un œil vide mais où brillait tout de même un espoir infime.

 **SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Snape lorsqu'il sentit le contact timide de la magie du garçon ne chercha à pas résister et laissa un minuscule massage, de peur que le fou qui lui faisait face s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Il aurait voulu rassurer le garçon mais avant, il devait réussir à le sauver et, aux mieux, partir tout les deux sains et saufs. Il ne jeta pas de regard au survivant et continua de suivre les moindres mouvements du directeur de peur de manquer une attaque. Son regard critique remarqua alors le léger tremblement de sa main droite et son utilisation minimisée. Le vieux fou semblait avoir la main handicapé. Snape envisagea alors la possibilité, en bon serpentard, de jouer sur cette faiblesse. Mais il devait avant tout attirer son attention sur lui, car malgré les apparence, le vieux fou ne lâchait pas le garçon du regard, semblant le juger et ses yeux brillaient du lueur de folie enthousiaste. Les prochaines minutes vont être décisives, se dit-il.

...

 **Note 1 : Merci et merci et encore merci pour votre soutient et toutes vos reviews ! (je ne répond pas car personne ne m'a vraiment posé de questions qui attend une réponse concrète et que la suite répond normalement aux attentes)**

 **Note 2 : J'ai été peu être un peu trop dure avec Harry, mais c'est pour mieux apprécier la fin. Après tout ça sera un Happy End ^^ Mais je dois vous avouer que cette fic ne devait en rien avoir cette tournure, ça devait rester mignon et innocent mais je ne suis pas trop ce genre, je trouve ça ennuyant. Alors je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulaient quelque chose à lire de plus doux.**

 **Note 3 : Je fini cette fic (il me reste plus qu'un chapitre ou deux... je crois XD) et je me relance dans La manipulation du caméléon que j'ai un peu trop retardé la suite. **

**OOOOOOO**

 _Pardon pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relus !_

 _La flemme, c'est un véritable fléau ;)_

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Merci à vous de lire ma fic et à ceux/celles qui la suivent :)**

 **Bisous bisous**


End file.
